MWPSB Division X
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After being locked away in a dreamless sleep for a hundred years, Task Force X awakens to find themselves in a new and different Tokyo, but the Joker has joined them and is causing ahvoc. Now Task Force X will have to team up with the PSWB CID's Division 1 to track him down and put him back to sleep
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the world in a hundred years time, and it appears to be Japan as well, so this must mean we were put under and then moved to Japan where they shoved underground. hehe, hehehe, HEHEHAHAHAHAHA. GOOD NEWS BOYS AND GIRLS THE JOKER IS BACK!" a figure laughed as his wild neon green hair flew around the place as he laughed. His right arm and chest were covered in HA tattoos; one for each of his victims, on his left forearm he had a tattoo of a smile. His left Pect was tattooed with a skull wearing a jester's hat. He's eyes were green as well and his lips were blood red and his skin was ghostly white shade of pale. "This is going to be fun" he said as he smirked the scars on the sides of his lips making a smile.

* * *

At midday in the middle of the city, Joker now wearing a long crocodile skin trench coat, purple patch work button down shirt, day glow green waistcoat and the same pants he wore in Arkham asylum was walking around and just smirking; the citizens were getting nervous and rising their stress level by just staring at the guy

"Hello" he calmly said to a couple as he passed by before he smirked and continue on. A drown was in front of him. "Ah, cops no matter where you go" he said slapping a crowbar into his hand, "they're just...everywhere" he laughed before swinging the crowbar and removing the top of the drone "Why so serious" he said before using his loudest laugh making everyone's stress level rocket. "Oh this is going to be fun" The Joker said before dancing around scaring people.

* * *

Akane Tsunermori was sitting at her desk with a fresh cup of coffee and a pile of reports she finally finished, they had a big case load. She didn't know why but most of them involved theft, but now she was reclining and sipping her coffee. She was also tempted to perform her new addiction which was light a cigarette and letting it burn while she inhaled the unfiltered smoke. She went for the packet she had hidden in her desk drawer

"That is going to kill you, you do realise that?" Somebody asked making the inspector jump before she saw it was Yayoi Kunizaka, one of her enforcers and a long time friend of hers, the division was divided up into two groups, the old guard and the newbies. Kunizuka was a member of the old guard along with Akane and Ginoza, who she worked under when she arrived at the MWPBS who was now her enforcer.

"I know, but I can't help it, ever since

"Kogami left right?" Kunizuka asked

"Yeah" Akane said as the communicator went off "Tsunermori" she said

"Akane, we have a problem" Karanomori said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"A major spike in area stress levels" Karanomori said

"How big?" Akane asked

"We're looking at a jump of 50-60 points!" Karanomori said

"What?" the two division 1 members said

"Yeah" the lab tech said

"Where?" Akane asked as Kunizuka checked

"Downtown, the shopping district" she said

"Okay, Kunizuka, can you get Gionza?" Akane asked

"you got it" the female enforcer said

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Akane's group and several drones arrived on scene

"Activate the drone's Komissa disguise and have them try and calm down as many people they can" Akane said

"On it" Ginoza said

"Kunizuka, take the left I've got the right

"On it" the female enforcer said

"What are we dealing with?" Akane asked as she ran forward with her Dominator raised looking around. She soon saw what was raising the area stress level. The Joker was just laughing as he shoved two blades in the mouth of his victim

"Why so serious?" he asked as he pulled on the blade giving the woman a Glasgow Smile. "There, that's better isn't it?" he asked

"Public safety bureau; FREEZE!" Akane shouted

"Okay officer" Joker said rising his hands

"Now time for him to be judged

"Crime Coefficient: Error!" the Dominator said

"What?" Akane asked trying again

"Something the matter

"Crime Coefficient: Error! None found" the dominator said again

"He doesn't have a Psycho-Pass?"

"Inspector!" Ginoza said as he and Kunizuka pointed their dominators at him and got the same message

"What?" Ginoza asked surprised

"How can he have no Psycho-Pass, even Makashima had one!" Kunizuka asked

"Bye-Bye" The Joker said as he dropped a smoke bomb.

"We better get back to HQ" Ginoza said

"My thoughts exactly" Akane said

* * *

"Kunizuka; Have those Dominators sent to Karanomori for analysis

"You think it could have been a fault?" Ginoza asked

"Maybe. Ginoza see if you can find any record of the perpetrator" Akane said

"I'm on it" Ginoza said

"So what happened?" a voice asked, Akane turned to see her partner and fellow inspect Mika Shimotsuki. "The area stress levels have gone up 65 points now and you did nothing to stop it! You just let it continue on!"

"There was something off about him" Akane said

"What?" Shimotsuki said cocking her hip

"I couldn't read a Psycho-Pass from him

"Impossible" Shimotsuki said "Everyone has a Psycho-Pass. Maybe it was a faulty Dominator

"One I would believe, but three Dominators getting the same reading" Akane said

"And they were just put in for maintenance yesterday" Ginoza said

"So what you've discovered that somebody doesn't have a Psycho-Pass?" Shimotsuki asked

"I'm guessing so, but who do we track somebody who has doesn't have one?" Akane replied.

* * *

That night after finishing her shift and heading home Akane was looking defeated when a drone came up to her with a car nearby

"Inspector Tsunermori, if you would kindly come with me" the drone said in a male voice

"Why?" she asked

"You encountered someone who does not have a Psycho-Pass, correct. Luckily I represent someone who can help you

"And if I say no?" Akane asked

"Then I will ask you nicely once again, so Inspector will you kindly follow me?" the drone said

"What about?" Akane asked

"We will drop you off when you are finished out business then you can return to your normal schedule" the drone said

"Okay, I'll come but this better not be a trap

"Excellent, you must be requiring nutrition, shall coffee and cake be sufficient for now?" the drone asked

"Yes thank you" Akane said as she heard rain on the roof of the car

"We will be there in twenty minutes" the drone said

* * *

(Play Suicide Squad OST- Heathens)  
Once the car stopped Akane got out to see a plain looking building

"Inside please" the drone said as it rolled by Akane. The inspector went for her Dominator and followed the drone

"Do you have a name?" Akane asked making the drone stop and look back at her

"no" the drone said before moving along before revealing a large room with what looked like the cells used by the PWSB inside each cell was a person doing something

"Who are they?" Akane asked

"The worse of the worse in their time, who were put to sleep for a hundred years, they woke up three days ago and they been in these containment rooms ever since; they were called Task Force X or simple the Suicide Squad" the drone announced

"Hey robo" a dark skinned man said "Shut it"

"Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot; a high accomplished assassin and marksman, over there is Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn she was a psychologist before one of her patients corrupted her" the drone said

"Hey there" the pigtailed blonde said

"Hoi! you walking trash compactor, let a bloke out hey, I need to point Percy at the porcelain

"George 'Digger' Harkness, a bank robber who uses Boomerangs; he robbed every bank in his homeland of Australia" the drone said "We call him Captain Boomerang"

"G'Day sheila" Boomerang said

"Shut it scum" a synthetised voice said

"Jason Todd aka Arkham Knight, he was a side to the vigilante Batman" the drone said

"Batman was a myth" Akane said

"Was he now?" Arkham Knight said

"He seemed real to us Chica" a voice said making Akane turn to see a heavily tattooed man playing with fire

"Chato Santana aka El Diablo, he has pyrokinetic abilities, eh also surrenders after he accidently burnt down his family home and his family with it in a bout of anger" the Drone said as Akane was one with a pool

"Who's in there?" Akane asked

"Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc, he was mistreated by society because of his" the drone started as somebody emerged from the water, he's body was like that of a reptile and human fused together "Skin condition" the drone added as Croc snarled

"Croc, down" an older man doing push ups said

"Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke he was a super solider created in a freak experiment

"What was the experiment for?" Akane gulped

"It was for a drug that could prevent the effects of a truth serum taking over, but it didn't exactly work as plan" Deathstroke said

"What happened?"

"It amplified my abilities and strength and gave him the gift of accelerated healing" Deathstroke said as a woman with black hair got up from her spot

"Konnichiwa" the woman said

"Konnichiwa" Akane replied

"Tatsu Yamashiro aka Katana" the drone said "She uses a sword called the Soul-Taker which holds the soul of her late husband

"I'm sorry to hear that" Akane said

"Thank you" Katana said

* * *

"So is this all of you?" Akane asked

"No there are more of us out there, hidden all over Japan in Stasis Pods" Deadshot said

"Stasis?" Akane asked

"Yes, we were put into deep stasis for a hundred years" Deathstroke

"Okay, what do you know about someone called the Joker?" Akane asked

"Why?" Arkham Knight asked

"Because he was seen downtown

"Son of bitch" Deathstroke said

"So he's here as well, and he's awake" Deadshot said

"Awesome I can see my Puddin' again" Harley said

"Come again?" Akane asked shocked

"She's the Joker's love interest"

"Akane!" Karanomori said over her comm watch

"What is it?" Akane asked

"The Joker's back and he's not pulling his punches. Divisions 4 and 9 have taken heavy causalities. Division is up next and you're not with them

"Don't worry I'll be there and I'll have backup: Division X!" Akane said looking at the gathered members of the Suicide Squad.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with some...experiment since I haven't written anything for Psycho-Pass and I've written a side story crossover for the Suicide Squad, now I'll be using elements from the comics and movies which is why Jason Todd and Deathstroke are members. If this does well enough I'll continue it, otherwise this was just a fun thing to do**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get suited up people, we're moving out" Deadshot said pulling out a red suit, black armour and a white mask "where are our weapons?"

"In the weapons Locker" Deathstroke said ad he pulled on his orange and blue mask

"Yahteez" Harley said pulling on her shirt, Akane blanched

"Harley, I don't think those are appropriate battle wear" Akane said

"What?" Harley asked looking around

"She means the shorts Harley" Katana said slipping on her jacket

"It's all I have" Harley said

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we?" Boomerang said as another opened revealing the armoury. Each member went to the area where their weapons were kept and collected them.

"Task Force X move out!" Deathstroke said as they all ran over to a large paddy wagon and got it

"I'll drive" Arkham Knight said

"What about Waylon?" Akane asked

"We can't risk it, he'll stay here with Diablo" Deathstroke said

"Okay" Akane said downcast, Arkham Knight and Deadshot saw this

"You have a good heart" Katana said as she got in the back

"Come on"

* * *

"Where's Akane" Shimotsuki shouted as she took cover

"She's getting something with Division X" Sho said covering his head

"Useless" the inspector said as a bulled scratched her cheek

"INSPECTOR!" Kunizuka shouted

"I'm fine it's a scratch" the inspector said

"Paddy Wagon incoming" Ginoza shouted taking cover,

"Did we send for reinforcements?" Sho asked

"NO!" Shimotsuki shouted. The Joker frowned before smiling and aiming at the back of the Paddy Wagon opening fire. Deadshot flinched when a bullet nearly hit him. He nodded to Katana and Deathstroke. Boomerang drew one of his own boomerangs and threw it looping around the air, after this Deadshot used his wrist Magnums to bounce a shot off the wall and hit the Joker's assault rifle making it jam. Deathstroke and Katana jumped out and raced forward, Harley doing the same twirling her baseball bat

"ATTACK!" Deathstroke said as they reached the joke

"Ahoy there matey" Joker laughed as Deathstroke threw a punch, but Joker caught it and swerved to dodged the Soul taker before moving Deathstroke into Katana throwing them back a bit. Joker smiled before ducking bullets from Deadshot's gun. This made him growl before catching Harley's bat

"Hey Puddin'" she said nervously

"Hey Harley" Joker said using the butt of his gun to bash her in the stomach making her grip loosen on her bat which the Joker took and smacked Harley with it sending her to the ground

"QUINZEL!" Arkham Knight shouted aiming at the Joker. "He's too far away" he said before connecting hsi guns together to form a sniper Rifle "Much better" he chuckled opening fire on the Joker who was ducking for cover.

* * *

The Joker was mad now, his love's team had arrived and not to mention a bat was with them, granted it was the more violent one he had killed and he had come back to life, thanks to the Lazarus pit. But why were they here a hundred years in the future. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a grenade, smirking he pulled the pin and lob it

"GRENADE!" he laughed making those gathered dived for cover as Joker laughed only feeling the blunt edge of a passing boomerang did he stop

"It's a dud, ya bloody wanker" Boomerang laughed

"WHAT!" ten Joker enraged said

"GET HIM!" Deadshot said as they all attacked the clown prince of crime. The Joker was about to be overwhelmed by the Suicide Squad and Division 1. He smirked before pulling out a neon green and dark purple and held it aloft

"Bye-Bye" he said throwing the grenade casting a smoke cloud

"DON'T BREATHE IT!" Harley Quinn said as everyone covered their mouths and turned around to avoid the smoke.

"heheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker's laughed filled the air

"He's gone...again" Akane said

* * *

"Crime Coefficient: Error! None found" the Dominator said

"What are you doing?" Akane asked

"I'm seeing if this monsters need judging" Shimotsuki said

"Okay, next time Clown boy comes around, guess where we'll be?" Deathstrok asked

"Where?" Shimotsuki asked

"Sitting back sipping on some of Granny's Peach Tea" Arkham Knight said

"Not me, I'll be sucking down a cold one" Boomerang said

"Where did you come from?" Kunizuka asked

"2017" Deadshot said

"Where's that?" Ginoza asked

"A hundred years ago, in the year 2016. There was an event called the Comedian's Killing Rush, it was the worse massacre the Joker ever performed. The Justice League, Teen Titans, the League of Assassins, the Injustice League, Legion of Evil and us; Task Force X aka the Suicide Squad went after the Joker hard and fast. In the end the Joker had a body count of 345 people men and women, the young and the old, the healthy and sick it didn't matter they were all his target; after a month of chasing the bastard we got him!" Deathstroke said

"So what happened?" Akane asked

"We were brought over here to Japan and in 2017 the technology was finally developed to make sure the Joker could be contained and never released: The stasis chamber called a slumber pod." Deadshot said

"But there was some concern what would happen after the pod was opened and the Joker was finally released" Deathstroke said "So they got any and all living members of the Suicide Squad together and put them under as well. But we were delayed

"By how much?" Akane asked

"Once they were all gathered the Joker was under a month; so the core group was put under and placed in the building where the Joker was froze in, the other members were scattered about Japan, just in case"

"In case of what?" Sho asked nervous

"The Joker rose to power and had developed multiple terrorist cells" Deathstroke said

"And how did your government convince ours to do this!" Shimotsuki said shocked

"They didn't. A Japanese company and the Japanese Diet of 2016 offered to do this" Deathstroke said

"No" Ginoza said

"Check their Psycho-Pass" Deathstroke said

"I better get that software update" Arkham Knight said

"So what now?" Hinakawa asked

* * *

"Inspector Tsumotsuki take Enforcers Hinakawa and Kunizuka as well as Quinn, Boomerang and Katana back to facility X; Ginoza and Sugo with me and Deadshot Arkham Knight, Deathstroke" Akanea said

"ROGER!" they all said as they used separate transport

"Oh shit" Arkham Knight said

"What?" Deathstroke asked

"Jones" Arkham said

"CRAP!" the two mercs said

"Oh dear" Akane said

* * *

"Welcome home scumbags" Shimotsuki said

"Thanks mate" Boomerang said smiling as he put his boomerangs back on the shelf

"Walyon, Chanto, Robo; we have guests" Harley said as she put her weapons back, Shimotsuki was looking over Harley figure, who noticed this and winked at the girl before changing into the orange jumpsuit they usually wore

"Who are they?" Sho asked as he looked slowly

"Greetings, I am the Facility Main Observation Drone; but like the members of Task Force X; you may call me Robo" the drone said

"Interesting" Kunizuka said before hearing a scream "MIKA!"

"She must have met Waylon" Boomerang said

Shimotsuki was on the floor scooting backwards away from the room which held Waylon Jones

"Interesting" Sho said

"What are you looking at?" Killer Croc asked glaring at the two

"That's not a holo is it?" Sho asked curious

"A what?" Killer Croc asked

"Hologram" Sho said

"Nope" Killer Croc said

"Then what is it?" Sho asked

"Skin condition" Killer Croc said sitting on his bed and glared at the inspector in front of him

"You're a monster" Shimotsuki said

"That is in the eyes of the beholder" Diablo said "Maybe Humanity saw him as a monster and started to treat as one, making him into a monster" he said

"Shut up, criminal" Shimotsuki said

"Tell me, do you know why I was chosen?" Diablo asked

"Why?" Kunizuka asked approached

"In a fit of rage, my abilities went out of control and I blacked out, when I came to they were dead" Diablo said

"Who were?" Kunizuka

"My old lady and" Diablo stopped

"And what?" Kunizuka asked

"My kids" Diablo said turning away showing more of his gang tattoos

"You poor thing" Kunizuka said

"Don't he put it on himself" Shimotsuki said walking off

"Bitch" Killer Croc said before turning to Diablo "I've got you back bro

"Thanks amigo" Diablo said

* * *

"Inspector Tsunermori" Karanamori said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"The chief wants to see you" the lab said "And she said to bring your guest as well"

"Well that's not ominous at all is it?" Arkham Knight said

"No it isn't" Deathstroke said as they continued their way to the chief's office. Once they reached the room, they saw an older woman sitting at a desk reading a report before looking at them

"Inspector Tsunermori reporting, ma'am" Akane said

"Hello inspector" Chief Kasei said before turning to the three men in the room "And welcome back, convicts!"

"It can't be" Deathstroke said

"What is it?" Akane said

"You're chief...she sounds like" Deathstroke said

"Amanda Waller" Deadshot gasped

* * *

 **DUN DUN DAH! Cliffhanger...Thank you Caboose from Red Vs Blue, anyway yes Waller's in this and there are more members out there and they will be joining us, but there will be some other surprises.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"who?" Akane asked

"Amanda Waller, the bitch who put these damn bombs in our necks

"And recruited us to the squad" Deathstroke said

"plus she was kind of heavy" Arkham knight

"Define heavy" Akane said

"We use to call her the wall, heck whenever a mountain saw her; it told her to lose weight" Deadshot said

"Very funny convict" Kasei/Waller said

"So you're a part of the Sibyl System?" Akane asked

"What?" the suicide squad member said

"The Sibyl System is the ruling system of Japan, it is basically an organic system" Akane said

"What you mean a network of what people?" Deadshot said

"not exactly" Kasei/Waller said

"You sick fucks" Deathstroke said

"What?" Deadshot said

"If I'm wrong then correct me, but you exact the brains of those you've chosen and then hook them up to some kind of device to keep them alive outside of the human body and use them to direct humanity" Deathstroke said

"Bullshit" Arkham Knight said

"It's true, I've seen it" Akane said

"You are one bunch of sick puppies" Deadshot said disgusted

"But the question now, how did you join the system?" Deathstroke asked

* * *

"It was halfway through your sleep. I had been diagnosed with an aggressive strain of intestinal cancer. And since I was regularly in Japan they made the offer for me to join the Sibyl System" Kasei/Waller said

"And you accepted" Akane said

"Yes, you see this was the perfect way to make sure I could keep an eye on the convicts when they woke up. And since I see three of them here, it was time they woke up" Kasei/Waller said

"We weren't the only ones" Deathstroke said

"The Joker I take it?" Kasei/Waller said

"Yes ma'am" Akane said

"Interesting, he wasn't suppose to wake up. He's didn't have a time limit so it must have malfunctioned" Kasei/Waller said

"So what are you going to do about the psycho clown?" Deadshot asked

"Well, since he does not have a Psycho-Pass it will be harder to bring him down of course" Akane said

"Which is where we come in, we've decided to help them" Deathstroke said

"Very well, from now on Task Force X will be the MWPSB Division X and you will work alongside Inspector Tsunermori and Division 1, understood"

"Yes ma'am" they said saluting

"Yes ma'am" Akane said

* * *

Soon Shimotsuki, Hinakawa and Kunizuka walked into Division which now had Deathstroke, Deadshot and Arkham Knight

"What are they doing here?" Shimotsuki asked

"And the bitch speaks first" Deadshot said

"What did you say" Shimotsuki growled pulling out her Dominator at Deadshot, but still didn't give a Psycho-Pass for him, all the while Deadshot was just flipping the bird

"They're working with us" Akane said

"And who authorised this?"

"Chief Kasei" Akane said

"Why would she?" Shimotsuki asked before she was pulled aside out of sight of the others

"You know about Sibyl right?" Akane asked

"Of course, so what's your point" Shimotsuki said

"Turns out one of the Sibyl System members was the one who put the squad together, so she decided that we're to work with them until the Joker has been captured" Akane said

"Why?" Mika asked

"Because these guys were the ones to catch the Joker, and he was supposed to be in stasis for an undetermined time, but his pod failed and woke him up here" Akane explained

"You mean that monster was never suppose to wake up!" Mika exclaimed

"No, but he's here in this time and we need to stop him before" Akane said

"Before what?" Mika asked concerned

"The second performance of the Comedian's Killing Rush" Akane said

"So we're to work with these guys, but what happens after we catch that clown face?" Mika asked sneering

"I have no idea" Akane said

* * *

"So this is 2117" Deadshot said "Doesn't look like the future we picture huh?" Deadshot said

"Well, they do have holograms everywhere" Arkham Knight said "Kinda bummed about the flying cars missing"

"Seriously? What about all the drones?" Deadshot said

"Okay you've got me there" Arkham Knight said "But something's rotten at the core of this country

"No shit" Deadshot said

"Lawton, Todd. We've got something to investigate" Deathstroke said

"Joker related?" Arkham Knight asked

"I don't know" Deathstroke said

"Anyone else?" Deadshot asked

"Not sure" Deathstroke said

* * *

Once they got to the crime scene Arkham Knight walked up to it and started scanning it. It was a body of a young female

"Young female, possibly around the age group of 16-18 years of age. around 5'11" about 60, no 50-55 kg in weight" he said looking at the body before looking around the area before spotting something on the ground. He scanned it "Some kind of student identification card." he said

"What we got?" Akane said

"The victim's a female student, I surmised she is about 16-18 years old in the 50-55 kg in weight and nearly six foot in height, I've discovered this" Arkham knight said handing the card over

"Shit" Akane swore

"Something wrong?" Arkham Knight said

"Oso Academy, she was a student there. We've had dealing with Oso Academy in the past; namely the Specimen Case. The main suspect was a teacher there, Shogo Makashima" Akane said

"And that is bad because?" Arkham Knight asked

"Inspector Shimotsuki is a graduate of that place, they're a boarding school which isolated themselves from the rest of society, meaning that they're cut off from mostly anything" She said

"Including sexuality and sexual experimentation am I correct?" he asked

"Yes there were a few who had the particular orientation" Akane said

"Nice diplomatic language" Arkham Knight said, he paused and resumed scanning the body "She has evidence of intimacy, also her shins hold scratches. It was either consensual and rough or non-consensual" Arkham Knight said "So how does a school student interact with a psychopath from the last century?" Arkham Knight asked concerned

"I have no idea" Akane sighed

"Maybe we should take a visit" Arkham Knight said

"Maybe" Akane said

"Call up Harley Quinn and Katana and tell them to meet us there" Arkham Knight said walking off

* * *

An hour later Katana and Harley Quinn arrived at the same time as Akane and Arkham Knight. As soon as he got out of the car Arkham Knight accessed the network.

"No camera, or scanners. What kind of a school is this?" Arkham Knight asked

"And isolation school to keep mentally purity and clarity" Harley said adjusting a lab coat

"I forgot how smart you are, if you weren't always nutso" Arkham Knight said walking off with akane and Katana, Dr Quinzel walking behind them.

"So what's the cover?" Katana asked seeing the nervous students

"MWPSB psychologist, bodyguard and SID Agent" Akane said

"SID Agent?" Arkham Knight asked

"I'll tell you later" Akane said as they headed into the school.

* * *

In a rundown club sat the Joker on a lounge chair with a glass full of whiskey in his hand. On a small stage was a girl who looked terrified, around him was men dressed in masked that resembled his own face, only more mangy and decayed looking

"So boss, what's the plan?" a minion asked

"The plan, oh the plan is simple. You see I'm an agent of Chaos and what this world needs is a little chaos. A murder here, a theft there, an assassination or two and volia pure chaos!" Joker said "And you know one thing about chaos: Its fair" Joker said as he sipped from his glass. "You see, once I'm done here. These crystal clear psycho-passes, these bright hues well the only bright spot there will be the light in their cells at the nuthouse, you see when I'm through, there will be no sane person; they will be all latent criminals. But still there certain individuals and group that need special attention" Joker smirked

"And how are you going to do that boss?" the minion said

"Oh I've already started my plans, heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" he let loose his signature laugh

"What about those guys frozen with you?" the minion said

"They'll be too busy chasing the clue to sniff out my trail. But just in case; I would like to have an audience with this Inspector Tsunermori and maybe that cute friend of hers" Joker said staring at a picture of Akane and her friend Kaori


	4. Chapter 4

"So how does Harley help us out?: Katana asked

"I'm not sure" Akane said as she and the suicide squad members that joined her walked up to the headmistress office. Arkham Knight still twitchy about something

"Hey, you okay?" Harley asked

"Yeah I am, we just need you to do your job and help us out with the investigation okay?" Arkham Knight asked

"Yes sir" Harley said as they entered the office and Akane showed her badge

"I'm Inspector Tsunermori of the Public Safety Bureau's Criminal Investigation Division, this is Agent Todd of the Special Investigation Department and we've brought Dr Harleen Quinzel of the psychological care and Tatsu Yamashiro in charge of Dr Quinzel's safety and security"

"Greetings Inspector, what can I do for you?" the headmistress asked

"I think we have bad news, but first can you confirm that this id card belonged to a student here" Akane said showing the card to the headmistress

"Yes, she is or rather was a student here; as the name says on the card Mei Shiraiyuki, she was half Chinese, she showed incredible talent. I don't suppose you have a cause of death

"No I'm sorry" Akane said

"Could you explain why Miss Shiraiyuki was in the middle of the shopping district?" Arhkam Knight asked

"No I honestly couldn't. The students are given a curfew and the only chance they have to leave the campus is if they have teacher's permission and a campus pass

"Neither of which I found on the body" Arkham Knight said

"I see, would it be possible if Dr Quinzel and I interview a few students?"

"Of course not, but just be careful. The girls haven't been exposed that much"

"We know, sadly this isn't the first time we've been here

* * *

"Something up with this place?" Arkham Knight said

"What do you mean?" Katana asked

"I don't know, but it feels off" Arkham Knight said "I mean they have no access to the outside world, so that should mean they're safe from crime, war, violence, corruption. But that means they also don't have any warning of what's going on out there" Arkham Knight said

"I see" Katana said as someone approached them

"Maths Teacher" Arkham Knight said "Isn't it weird, that an all-girls school has male teachers"

"A bit yeah" Katana commented "Wait didn't you say that there was evidence of sexual activity ?"  
"Yeah, so that narrows down our list of suspects to the male gender, and possible several teachers. After all one of the teachers here in the past was Shogo Makashima!" Arkham Knight said

"That guy with one of those special psycho passes?" Katana asked

"That's the one" Arkham Knight said "Anyway we need to wait for the lab results before we can say anything concrete"

"Understood" Katana said as Arkham Knight walked off.

* * *

Outside Arkham looked around as he used his detective mode to pick up anything in the area. The atmosphere said there was a likely chance of light rain but that was it when his communicator rang out

"Todd here" he said

"It's Karanomori, I've done a pretty simple autopsy and collected some DNA from the various places.

"Any matches?"

"Most of it was hers, but we did pick up a male teacher's DNA on her stomach and under her fingernails. And yes there was signs of sexual activities but he most likely pulled out before he finished, hence the genetic sample on her stomach

"But she was fully clothed" Arkham said

"Yeah, it appears she re-dressed after their encounter" Karanomori said

"So can you get a better match, maybe to one of the teachers here?" Arkham asked

"I'll try" Karanomori said "Which means I'll get back to you

"Roger that" Arkham Knight said logging off

"You know there is an easier way" a woman said making Arkham Knight look at her, she was working in the garden, upon seeing her Arkham Knight froze

"You" he gasped

"Its bee a long time, 100 years I would say" the woman said

"Spill it" Arkham Knight said walking up to her

"Gladly, just get off of the Tulips I just planted" the woman said

"Deal" Arkham Knight said

* * *

"Find anything?" Akane asked

"Well most of the students prefer their own gender over the opposite. A few I saw were upset about Shiraiyuki's passing." Harley said "But a few were...delighted no yet a better word would be high" she said

"What why?" Akane asked

"I don't know" Harley said "but like I said a few of them were tripping and that's not all. Three of them had marks of vigorous intimate activity, one even had a hicky"

"Did you get their names?" Akane asked

"Here you are" Harley said handing a folder over to Akane who looked worried. "And there something else, a couple of the girls had developed an interest in horticulture and botany"

"Why those?" Akane asked

"I can tell you" Arkham Knight said pulling in the gardener

"And she is?" Akane asked

"Pamela Isley, she can control plants, secrete toxins, and she had a Sc. D in botany and toxicology. Not to mentions she's a member of Task Force X before being chilled, code named Poison Ivy" Arkham Knight said "She woke up and became the school's gardener"

"PAMMY!" Harley cheered hugging her old friend

"Hello Harl" Poison Ivy said hugging her friend

"What do you know about Mei Shiraiyuki?" Akane said

* * *

"She was a part of a group of students that loved to sneak off campus with the help of the English Teacher; a Keiji Tsunamino. There are about four of them and they head down to the city's red light centre for some carnal pleasure. So once to twice a week they sneak off campus and go on these excursions. Now last time I saw Shiraiyuki she was terrified of something, but I couldn't tell you what. So I ask Shiraiyuki about it and she looked, dare I say twitchy" Poison Ivy explained

"Okay, Arkham Knight" Akane said

"Consider it done!" Arkham Knight said

"And you are?" Poison Ivy said

"Inspector Akane Tsunermori, I'm the lead inspector for Division 1 and I'm the watcher of Division X, which you called the Suicide Squad" Akane said

"Is she good?" Poison Ivy asked

"She is Pammy" Harley said

"I'll join you then." Poison Ivy said

* * *

"Oh Tsunamino, Oh Mr Tsunamino where are you?" he asked looking around with his scanner. Arkham Knight was seeing a trail of footprints, but there was something else, he could see it on his scanner, but not without it "What is that?" he asked before he heard some rumbling in the chemistry lab. Walking in he saw the man he was looking for, only he was a bit crazed looking

"So this is the guy who's been doing things to those girls?" Arkham Knight asked "So tell me why you did it?" Arkham Knight asked

"Because, ahahaha, because they hehehe they needed to experience what the hehahahehe outside world is truly like and let them have some fun" Tsunamino said

"What's with the laughing?" Arkham Knight asked

"He gave us something, something wonderful" Tsunamino gasped

"White skin, Green Hair, Crazy grin?" Arkham Knight asked concerned

"Yeah that's him" Tsunamino said "He promised happiness and freedom if I gave him one of the girls for each trip I took"

"How many have you given him?" Arkham Knight said

"He's on his second girl" Tsunamino said

"You gave him another girl! YOU GAVE ANOTHER GIRL TO THAT SICK BASTARD?!" Arkham Knight exclaimed

"Yes, and she's not going to be so serious anymore" Tsunamino said as a grin etched onto his face as he took his final breath

"DAMN IT!" Arkham Knight said "I just hope to the highest heavens she's still alive"

* * *

"So why are you here if your main goals are hunting down the Joker?" Poison Ivy asked

"We got asked to help out with this crime" Harley said

"Tsunermori" Arkham Knight said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"We have a massive problem" Arkham Knight

"What is it?" Akane asked

"Tsunamino's dead" Arkham Knight informed them

"WHat, how?" Akane asked

"The Joker. He confessed but Akane, he's got a second student

"Wait what?" Akane asked

"Yeah Shiraiyuki was killed by The Joker" Arkham Knight said

"Shit" Akane cursed


	5. Chapter 5

"Add two more to Joker's list" Akane said walking into the room

"So the new victim you were investigating was a Joker victim?" Gizonza said

"Yes, now we have to find out where he is right now" Akane said

"So what's the plan?" Kunizuka asked

"First step is to find out how he contacted Tsunamino and see if we can back track to a location" Akane said "Where's Shimotsuki and Hinakawa?"

"Division X" Sugo said

"I see" Akane said "On better news we have a new member of Division X" she smiled

"Really who?"

"One Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, she's a botantist with a degree in Toxicology" Akana explained

"Interesting" Ginoza said

* * *

"Okay, back it up!" Shimotsuki said as the Division X Paddy Wagon backed up and opened the doors.

"Arkham, Katana back to yoru cells. Isley this way" Shimotsuki said as the three did what they were ordered to do. Arkham Knight and Katana removed their gear and walked back to the cells when Jason stopped

"Where's Quinn?" he asked

"I'm here" she said from the back of the van having changed back into her prison scrubs before entering her cell, grabbing a coffee and sitting down to read.

"She didn't have any weapons" Katana said as she went to meditate

"So Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, I'm going to assign you DX Cell 09 and ask you over to teh armory to drop off any weapons and special equipment you might have on you at the moment" Shimotsuki said

"Of course" Poison Ivy said as she changed out of her gardener's outfit into a prison shirt and buttoned it up over her bust and then walked over to her cell. Shimotsuki was blushing as she saw the state of dress Poison Ivy was in.

"Oh wow she changed them" Harley said

"Them?" Shimotsuki said confused

"She use to wear a pair that looked like they were made from leaves" Harley said

"And now?" Shimotsuki asked shocked

"She's wearing a pair of black ones" Harley said

"That was an overshare Harl" Boomerang said

"What" Harley said

"I don't know how Akane does this" Shimotsuki said

"Neither do I" Katana said

* * *

"So where is he?" Akane asked

"We're not sure. He's dodging the scanners" Kunizuka said

"But he has to be moving about right?" Ginoza asked

"Yeah, but even if we could find him, the scanners would not be to pick up hsi Psycho=Pass and Crime Coefficient" Ginoza said

"You're right" Akane said

"We don't even know what his plan is" Ginoza said

"What was the motive of the Comedians' Killing Rush?" Akane asked

"I'm not sure" Kunizuka said

"The guys is a nutcase" Ginoza said

"That is true" Kunizuka said

"So how do we track a mad man with no Psycho-Pass?" Akane asked

"He may not have a Psycho Pass, but that doesn't mean he's mentally clean. For all we know he's the king of teh Psycho Hazards. Heck remember when he first arrive

"he drove up the area stress levels" Kunizuka said

"So we track the area stress levels we can track him down, finally" Akane said

"we'll get right on it" Ginoza said as Hinakawa and Shimotsuki walked back in

'What's going on?" Shimotsuki asked

"We've finally have a way to track Joker

"How?" Hinakawa asked

"The ares stress levels. If an area rises good chance he'll be there" Ginoza said

"Mika, I want you to go over and cameras in the area" Akane said

"And the scanner?" Shimotsuki said

"They are useless to us, so just use the camera in an area with an elevated stress level" Akane said

"Got it" Shimotsuki said

* * *

Meanwhile in a shopping centre people were going about their own way, just browsing the shops or picking up some much needed groceries. What they didn't noticed was a group of purple clad guys. They entered a door with the words security. Once they were inside and the guards dead a black clad figure opened his laptop and plugged in a computer and started working

"Tell the boss that I'll have control of everything in a matter of seconds

"Good to hear that Kai" The Joker said

"No problem man, now I have disabled the scanners, the cameras and the drone. Now the PSB will not know we're here" Kai said smirking as he took out a bit of jerky and started chewing on it. Smirking that he was now in control of the mall. Next he closed the door and locked them in. "Now you've got a fully stock lab of experiment lab rats"

"Good, now just be on guard because of the PSB will get in and when they do I want something" Joker said as he looked at the screens before looking down at a photo and back at the screen "Special" he smirked as he pointed to a screen "Right there" he said smirking

"Well do boss" a minion said as they pulled on clown masks and grabbed their guns and stormed the centre

"This is going off with a hitch. And remember" Joker said

"Remember what?" Kai asked looking confused

"That what doesn't kill you makes you...stranger" Joker said

"Good advice" Kai smirked

"And now let the games begin" Joker said

* * *

Soon the Joker's new gang ran riot in the shopping centre and grabbed everyone and dragged them into the food court, all except for a few of them that were dragged away to be place somewhere to be held until the Joker needed them for whatever twisted thing he had planned. But soon he shot into the air and called for everyone's attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment" Joker laughed before he walked by them "You're all here because I need bait for the PSB to rock up" he added making all of his goons look at him "Because quite frankly they're so boring and serious. So I'm going to try and make them see...the funny of life!" Joker said "And now I know that not all of you want to be here and you can leave, once I'm finished my mission here. Otherwise Welcome to the madhouse!" Joker said

"Like we're going to take orders from you" a male thug said

"I see" Joker said as he snapped his fingers and got a pencil he placed on a bench "Do you want to see a magic trick?" he said waving his hand "I'm going to make this pencil disappear"

"What?" the thug said walking over to him, but the Joker was quicker and grabbed the thug's head and smashed the pencil into it killing him

"TA-DA! Its...it's gone" Joker said "Now time to bring in our special guests, release say ten out the western entrance"

* * *

"Inspector" Hinakawa said

"What is it?" Akane asked

"We've got a spike in the area stress level" Hinakawa said

"Where?" Akane asked

"Near the shopping centre" Hinakawa said

"Which one?" Akane asked

"The most recent one" Kunizuka said

"Okay, get Deathstroke to round up some of Division X and meet us out there!" Akane said

"So who's coming?" Ginoza asked

"Everyone here!" Akane said

* * *

Soon Division One were inside the shopping centre they had their Dominators drawn and started searching for their prey.

"Knock Knock" the Joker said

"THERE!" Akane shouted

"Come on!" Ginoza said as he advanced cautiously hearing the laugh echo about the room

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to funhouse" Joker said as he walked out from behind the pillar and had the dominators at him "Now, now let's not get hasty here okay?"

"What do you want you sick clown?" Ginoza said

"A quick question" Joker said

"And what would that be?" Akane asked

"Why so serious?" Joker asked

"You're a psychopathic killer" Akane said

"True, but at least I look at the lighter side of life"

"Who says I don't?" Akane said

"Her" Joker said pulling somebody out after him

"Akane?" the woman said

"Kaori?" Akane asked

"Inspector? Inspector!" Ginoza said

"No" Akane said

"Oh yes, now I believe this looks familiar" Joker said as he pulled out a knife anbd placed it to Kaori's throat making Akane recall something terrible in her life

'HELP ME, AKANE!' the voice of her friend of Yuki echoed in her head

"Akane, help me please!" Kaori cried

"Yes Inspector Tsunamori, help your dear friend" Joker said before letting out 'heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as while smirking at the Inspector; who's hands were shaking and tears pricked at her eyes

"Kaori"

* * *

 **Aren't I evil? So yes I planned to have Joker do the same thing that Makashima did in the anime, only difference is Kaori is**


	6. Chapter 6

"We're nearly there, get ready" Deathstroke said as he looked at those he brought along: El Diablo, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and Arkham Knight, he was unsure what was going to happen with the Joker there, so he brought in the closet thing they had to an expert with Arkham Knight. But it was a gamble bringing in the other expert Harley Quinn; that girl was all sort of messed up and so was the Joker, so bringing her into this situation was the worse thing that could be done "Todd, I want you up top. I need an ace in the hole and your it"

"Got it Wilson, but why me; why not Lawton?"

"Call it a gut call" Deathstroke said as they exited the paddy wagon and raced inside with the rest of the squad following him while Arkham Knight grappled up to the roof. Once he was on the roof he activate his detective mode and frown at what he saw

"Why isn't Akane doing anything?" he asked

* * *

"Tsunemori! AKANE!" Ginoza said as he tried to get his handler to respond

"She's frozen!" Kunizuka said arriving

"What's going on?" Deathstroke asked

"She's not responding" Kunizuka said, Deathstroke was panicking. He soon looked at Akane and saw something in her eyes

"Shit" Deathstroke said

"What is it?" Deadshot said

"PTSD" Deathstroke said as he drew his gun and aimed it at Joker "Let the girl go"

"I think not" Joker said as he pressed the tip into Kaori's neck making a pearl of blood appeared

"Let her go, otherwise I'll put a round in your heart

"And I'll make you meet my namesake" El Diablo said igniting fire in his hands

"I agree" Boomerang said s he flicked his boomerangs into the air and aimed at Joker

"Uh huh" Joker said added pressure to the neck of his hostage

"KAORI!" Akane said

"Relax, we'll save her" Deathstroke said comforting her.

* * *

"So here's what is going to happen" Joker said "You're going to let me go and then maybe, just maybe I'll let the girl go

"What's the catch?" Deadshot said

"Whether or not if she lives or not depends if you follow me"

"I knew it" Deathstroke said "Weapons down boys" he begrudgingly said as he placed his weapons on the ground with the others doing the same

"There, now back up slowly" Joker said as they did what he said

'Hopefully our trump works then we'll be able to save her' Deathstroke though

"Now bye-bye" Joker started before hearing something embed it in a pillar nearby him. Looking at it made the Joker worried

"Deadshot" Deathstrok

"wasn't me" Deadshot said

"Boomerang?" Deathstroke asked

"Not me mate, besides I don't own one like that!" Boomerang said as the object in the pillar was shaped like a bat. Looking up The Joker flinched

"You" he said before he threw Kaori forward and bolted

"Who's that?" Ginoza asked

"A legend mate, someone you really don't to mess with mate, that was the Dark Knight Batman!" Boomerang

"Waller didn't freeze him, did she?" Deashot said

"Who knows, but we have something else to discuss" Deathstroke said

* * *

Joker looked over his shoulder to see whether or not Batman was still chasing him, which he was when he looked up through the various skylights to see the Dark Knight chasing him

"So you're here too, I'm surprised that you didn't attack those criminals in the suicide squad" Joker shouted out as batman overtook him and vanished. Joker pulled out an old magnun and cocked the hammer before looking around when a crash was heard and Batman was standing in front of the Joker growling before reaching behind his back and pulled out to massive handguns, one of them having four barrels and aimed at the Joker. This shocked him a bit before smiling "You're not the Batman"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm just this Time's Batman" Batman said

"Oh really" Joker said as he started to fire, while Batman did the same, and during the gunfight the sprinkler activated and sprayed water everywhere, and it affected the surrounding holograms, making small squares of light representing blocked data, he also noticed the same type of squares on 'Batman' who stood up and typed in a command on his wrist deactivating his holo revealing the Arkham Knight

"The Boy Blunder" Joker said

"You psychotic clown!" Arkham Knight said as he aimed at the Joker "Its time I do what **he** never had the balls to do!"

"I wouldn't do that" Joker said

"Why not?" Arkham Knight asked

"Well, let's just say...let's not blow" Joker started showing a series of grenades "this out of proportion. As you can see I'm rigged with explosives, the same with the building; only there bombs set to a specific sound, and that is these grenades going off"

"You're mad" Arkham Knight said

"I know" the Joker chuckled before dropping a smoke bomb. Arkham Knight quickly activated his scanner mode but it was useless, the Joker was gone already

"Slade's not going to like that" he muttered

* * *

"OKAY!" Deathstroke shouted as he entered Division 1 and threw his helmet of Shimotsuki's desk

"Hey" she said

"Don't give a shit" Deathstroke said flipping her off. "Now can we please talk about why Akane FROZE UP!"

"Yuki" Akane sighed

"And she is?" Deadshot asked

"She was one of her best friends. However she was killed by Shogo Makashima before we could get to them" Ginoza said

"I see" Deathstroke said "So what happened?"

"Makashima had a similar condition to yours, only the more violent and cruel he was the lower his crime coefficient. So he declared what he was going to do and the Dominator wasn't able to judge him. But Makashima had given Akane a shotgun" Ginoza said

"And let me guess" Deathstroke said

"She grazed him and in return" Ginoza paused

"He slit Yuki's throat right in front of me" Akane said

"Giving you PTSD" Deathstroke said

"What's that?" Hinakawa said

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" Deathstroke said "And I guess the same happened when you're Grandmother...passed away" he said seeing Deadshot nod. But what didn't escape the notice of the two mercs was Shimotsuki's expression

"But it never keeps me down for long" Akane smiled

"We can see that" Arkham Knight said placing a cup of tea on Akane's desk

"WHOA!" they all said

"So you can do that as well" Deathstroke said

"Took a while" Arkham Knight said

"Joker?" Deadshot asked

"Gone, turns out he rigged a detonator from a grenade, meaning he could have destroyed the entire building" Arkham Knight said

"What about Batman?" Akane asked

"You mean?" Arkham Knight said as he activated his Bat holo revealing himself as Batman "Me?"

"That was you?" Deadshot asked

"Yeah it was" Arkham Knight said

"Cool costume" Hinakawa said sheepishly

"Thanks" he said walking out.

* * *

"DAMN IT" Jason said as he removed his helmet and slicked back his hair

"Hey" Shimotsukie said

"What!" Jason snapped making Shimotsuki gasped

"Your face" she said looking at it, it was scared from the bottom of his right eye to his chin, a small 'j' branding on his left cheek. Quickly putting the helmet back on he looked at Shimotsuki "What happened?" she asked

"I was tortured, The Joker had his gang destroy a hospice so I took action, so I tracked him down to Sarajevo in Bosnia. A fight broke out and I was quickly subdued and knocked out. When I came to...Harley shoved a hot piece of metal into my face and said 'That I was now Mistah J's bitch' before Joker launched into beating me with a crowbar; it lasted what seemed like an hour. And once he stopped he left with Harley in tow. Once I was back on my feet a bomb went off...and I died; how am I alive you ask. Back then there was a mystic by the name of Ra'

"Ra's Al Ghul. The Immortal of the Pool of Lazarus; it's an old fairy tale I read from time to time in school. One of the stories was call the arisen Robin. I'm guessing that was you" She said

"Yeah it was, the pool drove me insane! Since Joker took something from me, I took something from him: I became the Red Hood an earlier alias of the mad clown! Over time I became a more militant Batman and took the name of the local asylum: The Dark Knight of Arkham, which in other words is the title Arkham Knight" Jason said

"I see, and how did you become a part of the squad?"

"That my dear inspector is a tale for another night, I'm needed back at Division X's compound" Arkham Knight said walking off.

* * *

Joker was smirking, which meant he was scheming and if he was scheming people would be dead. He walked over to a white board and wrote on it before kicking back on his chair and took a slug of whiskey all the while a smirk was on his face.

"You know, I feel like telling a joke, an old joke but a good one. In fact this joke is my favourite joke. You see"


	7. Chapter 7

"Anybody else getting nervous?" Arkham Knight asked pacing around his cell

"Kind of" Harley said

"You got to admit, it's not like old chuckles to do nothing" Boomerang said

"I think I played my and too early" Arkham Knight said

"I guess" Harley said

"Hey I saw you and Shimotsuki on the balcony" Deadshot said

"Come off of it" Arkham Knight said

"Oh are you getting Ice Queen a little less frosty?" Harley asked

"Shut it" he growled

"You okay man?" Deadshot said

"Yeah just bad memories" Arkham Knight said

* * *

"This makes no sense" Ginoza said

"Clowns rarely do" Akane said handing her partner a coffee

"So what could he's plan be?" Ginoza asked

"Something like our other cases, to make society crazy" Akane said

"So where do we look next?" Ginoza said

"I'm not sure" Akane said

* * *

Outside Shimotsuki was patrolling with Kunizuka who looked concerned

"Are you okay?" Kunizuka asked

"I'm concerned about Arkham Knight, we talked last night

"Really?" Kunizuka said

"Yeah, it turns out he was tortured by the joker and killed by him" Shimotsuki said

"How is he?" Kunizuka asked

"An old fairy tale or legend, I'm not sure which, anyway he started to hate the Joker and in turn became what he is now, The Arkham Knight" Shimotsuki said

"I see" Kunizuka said as she looked out the window to see an aircraft about to hit the ground "Mika!" she shouted

"Right I'm on it" Shimotsuki said speeding away "Call Akane tell her to deploy the squad"

"Which ones?" Kunizuka asked

"Dare I say it, but all of them" Shimotsuki said

"Okay" Kunizuka said

* * *

A while later the Division X paddy wagon opened revealing the full course of teh Suicide Squad

"Wait" Harley said as she check her tablet

"What is it?" Deathstrok asked

"There's a pod around here somewhere" Harley said

"Okay Boomerang, Katana, Harley get the pod, Jones go with them, everyone else advance" Deathstroke said as they divided up and the main group advanced towards the aircraft.

"Easy" Akane said

"Deadshot get up top" Deathstroke said

"Got it!" Deadshot said

"its opening up" Ginoza said

"Steady" Akane said

* * *

Harley and Boomerang approached the location of the pod

"Who do you think it is?" Boomerang asked

"Hopefully not Slipknot, seriously which Slipknot are they on?" Harley asked

"Last I check it was the fifth Slipknot" Katana said

"That name is jinxed" Boomerang said "Poor bastards keep getting the heads blown off"

"So who do you think it is?" Harley said

"Who cares, there it is" Katana said

"And its opened" Harley said

"So where are they?" Boomerang asked

"Look and you shall find" a voice said as a black and red clad figure stood before them

"Who is that?" Katana asked

"Reverse Flash" Harley said

"Sup" he said

"Oh great" Boomerang groaned

"Shut it Skippy" Reverse Flash said "So where are we and how did we get in those things?"

"Welcome to 2117" Boomerang said "Japan"

"So this is Tokyo huh, I'm guessing the Speed Force didn't do this to me"

"Waller placed us in stasis for a hundred years and woke us up when he woke up" Harley said

"He?" Reverse Flash asked

"The Joker" Harley said

* * *

"I was not expecting that" Deathstroke said

"No I was not" Deadshot echoed

"Who are they?" Akane asked

"I'm not sure. But why do they have a cowboy with them?" El Diablo said

"Oh shit, that's Firestorm, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, it can't be" Deathstroke said walking out

"Slade!" Akane said

"What's up?" Harley asked as her group

"These guys showed up" Deadshot said

"So who are they?" Boomerang asked

"Don't know Slade knows them" Arkham Knight said

"So where are we?" a blonde girl asked

"I'm not sure, the ship says 2117" the cowboy said

"Welcome to 2117 Tokyo, now stick em up partner" Deathstroke said

"Slade?" the blonde asked

"Sara" Deathstroke said holding a gun at them

"What are you doing here, we killed your son in 2046" she said

"What?" Deathstroke asked "you kill my son?

"Hold up you have a son?" Deadshot

"Two sons Joe and Grant plus Rosie" Deathstroke said "So which one did you kill?"

"Calm down Deathstroke" Akane said

"Akane" Deathstroke said

"Okay maybe we can work this out?" an aging scientist asked

"Yeah I don't think so, that's the Suicide Squad" a smug voice said

"Shut it Snart" Deadshot said aiming at the guy who just spoke

"You're quite cold Lawton" Captain Cold said

"Okay CALM DOWN!" Akane and the cowboy said

"So who's Clint Eastwood?" Deathstroke said

"I'm Rip Hunter and I am a Time Master" Rip said "And Behind me are The Legends of Tomorrow"

"I'm Inspector Akane Tsunermori of the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau" Akane saluted "And this is Division X aka the Suicide Squad"

"So why are you here Mr Hunter?" Akane asked

* * *

"We're tracking a danger criminal" Rip told her

"So are we, I take it that you're not tracking the Joker

"No, I was unaware he was even here. But its apparent this is not our Earth but an Earth from a parallel universe" Rip said

"How can you tell?" she asked

"Japan got wiped out in 2106, this is 2117 according to you"

"It is" Akane said

"Then we are in a different world. There wasn't even a mention of the Suicide Squad beyond 2087" Rip said "So that is why we must get back to our own world before we warp the timeline anymore than we already have" Rip said

"So you're the legends of tomorrow, me I'm not impressed" Reverse Flash said

* * *

"You're not Thawne are you?" the scientist said

"No I'm not Eobard Thawne, I'm Daniel West" Reverse Flash said

"So why are you even here?" Harley asked

"A glitch in our ship's systems" Sarah said

"Bigger question, who did Frosty and the Walking Grill get on this team?" Boomerang asked

"We were invited" Captain Cold said

"Yeah" Heatwave said pointing his gun at Boomerang

"Guys, we've got a new pod, but the signatures different" Harley said

"How so?" Katana asked

"It's not one of ours" Harley said looking scared

* * *

In a darkened alley a figure stood in front of an opening pod. The figure wore high tech armour which had an owl motif

"Long have I awaited this day, since the Fall of the Court" he said as the pod was opened to reveal a second owl motif wearing warrior, this one was older then the first figure

"Where am I?" the second figure said

"Welcome Brother Talon" the first Figure said

"Who are you?" Talon asked

"I am the Owl; the last remnant of the Court's will" Owl said

"I see. How long?" Talon asked

"You were asleep for a hundred years" Owl said

"And in that time the Court fell, how?" Talon demanded to know

"It turned out that Bats are more resilient than we first thought" Owl said

"So the Bat did this?" Talon asked

"Not just the Bat, his 'family' help dismantle the main branch of the Court before turning to the Parliament. It was called the fall of the Court and it lasted two years" Owl said

"And since then?" Talon asked

"The Remnants have hidden in shadows

* * *

"Shit" Harley said

"What is it?" Deadshot asked

"Probably something bad" the archer said

"that pod...it contained a Talon" Harley said making everyone freeze

"Are you kidding me, A Talon as in the court of owls?" Deadshot asked

"Not good, but why would one of them be here?" Deathstroke said

"Try two" Sarah said "that other one must be an agent of the court"

"So we've got two bloody Talons running around a futuristic Japan that could spell trouble for us" Deathstroke said "Bloody Fantastic"


	8. Chapter 8

"So how are we going to stop them?" Harley asked

"They're stopped by cold right?" Deadshot asked glaring at Captain

"So I'm the best chance to save the world huh" Captain Cold said

"Also Katana can use her sword to steal their souls"

"After that?" Boomerang asked as El Diablo created some fire

"We cremate them" he said

"Alright, Harley prep the wagon" Deathstroke said as he went over to the armour "And everyone else suit up!"

* * *

"Why are the squad deploying?" Karanomori asked

"What do you mean?" Akane asked

"No they are deploying themselves, another member of their little group possibly showed up

"Or something worse, Martin are you there?" Rip asked walking away a bit

"I'm here" Martin said

"what is it?" Rip asked

"Two rogues, from something called the Court of Owls" Martin said

"Is that all? Great" Rip said

"It appears so, they've headed out to meet them" martin said

"Then help them okay, I'll join up with you later" Rip said

"Roger"

* * *

Soon the legends and Division X were at the site where Talon and Owl were located.

"Right on time" Talon said

"It's over" Deadshot said

"Oh that is where you are wrong Floyd Lawton, I am just beginning" Talon said drawing his knives and ran forward

"What's his gimmick?" Sara asked

"I don't think we should find out, if you would Jefferson" Martin said as they combined into Firestorm and started to hurl fireballs.

"Where's Waylon?" Deathstroke asked as a large dumpster came at Talon, who looked shocked

"Time to burn essé!" El Diablo said as he turned up the heat of Talon. "I hope the others are having an easier time then us

"You think?" Deadshot asked

"Just shut up and fight back" Sara said using her staff to sweep Talon off his feet and jabbed it into his neck.

"DUCK!" Boomerang said hurling his signature weapon at the owl themed villain. Talon saw it and grabbed it before he was grabbed by Killer Croc and slammed into the ground. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Killer Croc said

* * *

"Hoot, hoot, hoot" Reverse Flash said as he ran around Owl who was using a weapon similar to that of an assault Dominator; the difference being it didn't need to read a person's Psycho-Pass to work and released yellow bolts. Owl was distracted so he didn't see Harley Quinn coming up behind him with her bat and slugged him in the spine while Captain Cold froze his feet.

"Mick, that gun looks like it's cold. Care to warm it up?" Captain Cold asked

"With pleasure" Heatwave said as he fired a stream of flames at the rifle, heating up the outer casing making Owl drop it "Hey Birdbrains" he shouted

"We got it" Hawkman said swooping in with his mace while Hawkgirl came from the back and did the same. Allowing Arkham Knight and Reverse Flash to charge in and punch Owl. Behind him beams of energy was lodged into his back thanks to Atom.

"Nice shot Haircut" Heatwave said

"Always a pleasure" Atom said

"Let see how you deal with this!" Owl said pulling out some grenades

"What are those?"

"You'll find out" Owl said as they exploded covering the area in mist

"Where did he go?" Reverse flash asked

"LOOK OUT!" Harley said as The Owl appeared and disappeared throughout the mist striking each of those he was facing

"Son of a bitch" Captian Cold snapped

"We have to stop him" Atom said

"How?" Harley asked

"How about we light him up" Heatwave said firing his gun

"Switched to ranged weapons and open fire!" Arkham Knight ordered as everyone opened fire at The Owl.

* * *

Division 1 and Rip arrived and drew their weapons,

"Shimotsuki, Sugo, Kunizuka help Division X group Alpha. We'll help Group Beta" Akane said as they went off

"I'll help Miss Tsunermori" Rip said pulling out his laser revolver

"Come on then gunslinger" Akane said

"Okay, let's go this" Rip said

"PBS FREEZE!" Akane said pointing her Dominator at Owl who froze with a dagger in his ahnd

"What's that little blaster going to do againts the The Owl?"  
"Crime Coefficient 564 enforcement mode is Lethal Elminator" the Dominator said

"What?" Owl asked

"Finally, someone we can shoot" Ginoza muttered

"Like you can catch me" Owl said before a bolt of blue light went through his Achilles tendon

"You'll never stop me" Owl said throwing down a smokescreen making every flinch

"Great he's gone" Rip said

"And so is Talon" Deadshot said

"Back to the facility" Akane said

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"So this is the facility where you house Task Force X huh?" Atom asked

"So who are we dealing with?" Harley asked

"Like I said before Atom, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Black Canary

"White Canary" Sarah said

"Fine! White Canary, Firestorm, Captain Cold and Heatwave, Rip Hunter and

"Connor Hawk, I'm from 2046" the green hooded Archer said "But you can call me Green Arrow"

"Interesting, as you can see we have Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Boomerang, El Diablo, Killer Croc, Katana, Poison Ivy, Reverse Flash, Arkham Knight and I'm Deathstroke"

"So you're in charge now Slade?" Sarah asked

"You could say that" Deathstroke said "But I could say that you've changed. A wild look in yoru eyes"

"So what" Sara said looking worried, The Arkham cuaght the look

"You poor thing" Arkham Knight said

"What makes you say that?" Sara asked

"Who did that to you, forced the life back into you and forced you into a bloodlust?" Arkham Knight asked

"What are you on about Arkham?" Deadshot asked

"The Lazarus Pit, a pool of regenerative waters, said to grant a person immortality; even that it could rise the dead" Arkham Knight said

"How do you know about that?" Sara asked

"I've experienced it first hand" Arkham Knight. "I was blown into Kingdom Come and I was brought back because Ra's felt guilt" he said shocking Sara

"How did you get him to feel guilty?" Atom asked

"Because he hired the Joker, and the Joker killed me" Arkham Knight said

"Geez, and I though I had it bad" Harley said

"You were thrown into a chemical bath and came out like that" El Diablo said

"Exactly" Harley said

"Wow" the Legends said

* * *

"So we regroup, besides one of them had a Crime Coefficient" Akane said

"How high?" Kunizuka asked

"Don't tell them" Rip said

"564" Akane said

"Lethal Eliminator" Shimotsuki said

"Oh dear, please tell me you're not planning to kill him because of a number?" Rip asked

"That number represents their mental health, the bigger the number the more deteriorated it is" Ginoza said

"That's messed up"

"And we better hope that the Talon doesn't reach the Joker" Akane said

"That would be a problem" Rip said

"Akane, we've got them on camera" Hinakawa

"Then let's go get them" Akane said as she got ready

* * *

"So Owl, this is where we'll strike down the populace and relaunch the Court of Owls" Talon said

"Yes master" Owl said bowing

"NOT HAPPENING!" Deathstroke said showing up with all three teams

"Division X you've got Talon

"Excellent" Deadshot said

"Legends We'll take Owl" Rip said

"On it" the Legends said

"Shimotsuki, Hinakaw and Kunizuka help The Legends, The rest of us will help Division X" Akane said

"But, you're Dominators won't work on him" Shimotsuki said

"Then we'll do what we have to" Akane said

* * *

Deathstroke and Arkham Knight wen up first using traditional fighting techniques to disarm Talon before falling back allowing Boomerang and Reverse Flash to fire projectiles at the Owl themed foe. After managing to avoid them a vine wrapped around his ankle and held him in place as Killer Croc charged in and punched him in the face as Harley used her mallet to smack him about the head with it. Next El Diablo threw fire balls at him with Deadshot hitting him in the back with rebounding bullets. Akane shocked him with a shock baton before ducking as Ginoza and Sugo shot at him with traditional firearms. Talon was being over run and had to fall back

"Oh no you don't" Reverse Flash said appearing in front of Talon and slugging him

"NOW KATANA!" Akane said

"Yes" Katana said pulling out her sword and stabbing him through the heart

"What is that suppose to do?" Talon asked as he felt weaker

"It's called the Soultaker, what do you think it does?" Katana asked removing the sword as a trail of smoke exited Talon's corpse and entered the sword which she put back in the scabard

"That's one down" Deathstroke said

* * *

"Come on" Connor said he fired an explosive tipped arrow at Owl, who used his rifle to destroy it and shot off a few rounds, unaware Heatwave and Firestorm were about to turn up the heat on him, Owl turned and saw the two heat users before the White Canary came in and disarmed him with her staff as Atom blinded him while he was small. Fumbling about while trying to get his eyesight back the two Hawks smashed their maces into his back and stomach. Picking up a grenade from his belt and was about to throw it when Captain Cold froze the grenade to his hand, which was blown off along with the ice.

"Crime Coefficient 579, Enforcement Mode is Lethal Eliminator" Shimotsuki's Dominator said pointing at Owl who flinched

"No" Owl said

"FIRE!" Shimotsuki said Kunizuka fired making Owl burst as if he was a bubble creating gore everywhere

"Gross, Mick if you would please" Cold said as Heatwave burnt up the remains

"And that is the fall of the Court of Owls" Rip said

"Good riddance" Kunizuka said.

* * *

"Alright we are all ready to head out" Rip said as Akane and Deathstroke walked up to the ship

"Thank you for your help" Akane said

"No problem, it was our pleasure for our help" Rip said

"So any hints into the future" Deathstroke asked?

"No, I don't have any because this is not my timeline" Rip said

"I see" Akane said

"Which is bad since we're dealing with the Joker" Deathstroke said

"I see, well I wish I could helkp you, but I can't" Rip said

"No worries, well until next time, well I hope there would be

"As do I" Rip said as they left "And I hope nothing bad happens"

* * *

Somewhere in teh darkened club The Joker was finalizing his plans, he had men, firepower and now he had a city that could be easily scared and made crazy. He couldn't ask for a better place

"Now the games begin" Joker laughed making it echo throughout the city.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Come on where are you?" Arkham Knight asked as he drove off on a new bike, He scanned the area and resumed

"Come on Todd its not Rocket Science" Karanomori said

"Do I look like a detective to you?" Arkham Knight asked. "whoa

"What is it?" Akane asked

"We've got activity on the shoreline" Arkham Knight said "Some chucklers and Clown goons. Toxic canisters as well"

"The shoreline" Akane said gulping a bit

"Yeah, seems like Division 1 and Division X is going to the beach" Arkham Knight said

"No" Akane groaned

* * *

"Do we have to be here?" Akane asked

"Yeah, Joker's Gang is doing something here and we need to know what it is" Deathstroke said as he removed his boots, Arkham Knight did the same, most of the girls were in their swimsuits, which were mostly bikini styled swimsuits. Akane seemed jittery. Turning to her Arkham Knight scanned her

"Crime Coefficient is 44" his scanner said

"Your Psycho Pass has clouded up a bit" Arkham Knight

"Um yea" Akane sighed

"She's scared of the water mate, not that I blame her, what with Sharks, jellyfish, Sting Rays, Sharks" Boomerang said

"You said sharks twice hombre" El Diablo said

"Sharks are scary, remembering King?" Boomerang asked

"Yeah I do, but Croc could take him" El Diablo said

"Just keep your wits about you okay?" Deadshot said as he pulled on a Hawaiian shirt before walking around

"What are you doing?" Katana asked

"Looking for a damn Hot Dog vendor" Deadshot said

* * *

"Is everything ready?" a Clown Commander said

"Yes sir" another thug said

"Remember The Joker wants this done quickly and quietly" the commander said

"How come?" a thug asked

"The Squad" The leader said

"SHARK!" someone said as a humanoid shark crawled up on the boat

"Perfect the leader said "Capture him

* * *

"Deathstroke" Deadshot said

"What?" Deathstroke asked

"That boat out there": Deadshot said pointing out to the waters

"You mean the yacht?" Deathstroke asked

"Yeah" Deadshot said

"What about it?" Deathstroke asked

"I'm seeing Clown goons and a Shark" Deashot said "And this one particular is King Shark"

"So our fishy friend shows up" Boomerang said

"What?" Akane said

"One of our allies is a humanoid Shark" Arkham Knight said

"That's interesting" Ginoza said

"Terrifying you mean" Shimotsuki said

"So we step in?" Akane asked "Well, you guys go"

"We need to get you some help" Deadshot said

* * *

King Shark grabbed the guns the soldiers had into his jaws and snapped them in half before throwing them overboard while roaring and crushing the ribs of a few more goons and started to smash up the boat. The commander nodded to his men who nodded and pulled a set of gun and aimed him, King Shark saw this and dived underwater before swimming around to the end and gripped the engines and pulled them off. After that he started to bash the haul of the yacht cracking the keel making water flow inside making it sink a bit. The goons started fire into the water which did nothing since the bullets lost their force once they hit the water making the bullets sink into the water, King Shark glared at them before leaping out of the water and bit off the arm of a goon before grabbing his face and pulling him under. The commander stepped back as King Shark rose again, acting quickly the commander fired wires into King Shark's gills shocking him until he was out cold. Once the humanoid shark was out cold the commander nodded to his men; who carted the shark away

"We got him sir" the commander said

"Good, prepare him and then set him onto the beach. Also is Target 2 in sight?" Joker asked

"Yes sir, I see her on the beach sir." The commander said

"Excellent, soon phase 2 will begin.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Deadshot said looking across the water as the yacht took off

"I'm not liking this" Deathstroke said "Harley

"Tanning" Harley said

"Damn bitch" Deathstroke said as he spotted a large figure walking out of the water, as soon as he saw King Shark he knew something was wrong, The Shark-man had green fluids oozing out of his gums, eyes and gills, he was having trouble breathing and he was dragging his left leg. Racing over to his old ally, Deathstroke was shocked to see the muscles actually tightening as he took each step. Once he got over to the shark he looked at his old friend and smiled, which contained a shade of sadness

"Good...bye" he growled before starting to laugh as his razor sharp teeth showed as he laughed, making those gathered scared. Deathstroke knew that the Joker infected him and had killed a member of his unit, and that meant it was now personal for Deathstroke and the others. However he felt something was off; which was when he heard it: a beeping sound. He's eyes went wide and run away

"GET BACK!" he ordered as the beach goers ran away with him, as the beeping stopped and next thing that Deathstroke knew he was on his back looking up and saw green raining down around him and he saw pieces of shark meat littering the coast. "First you kill the shark, then you blow him up! THAT'S IT!" Deathstroke shouted.

* * *

After fifty minutes the Divison had cleaned up the beach and looked around

"No" Killer Croc said sadlyu

"We'll get him Crocv, we'll get him" Harley said

"We better" Croc growled before storming off.

"Katana, can you?" Arkham asked

"I'm sorry, but there is no lingering soul her for my blade to absorb. King Shark is truly dead" she said

"I see," Arkham knight said.

* * *

Akane stood off from the group and sighed

"Akane, we've treated those who saw the exploding shark" Ginoza said

"Did you administer medicine?" Akane asked

"Yes we did" Ginboza said

"Do you know what caused it?" Akane asked

"They implanted a bomb in his chest, it was nestled in between his heart and right lung. It was the size of a ball bearing but had the destructive force of a normal grenade" Kunizuka said whiel still wearing her black bikini

"I think I'm going to be sick, why are we looking into this?" Shimotsuki asked

"Because he was a member of our team, because he was a metahuman; because he was fucking murdered. Or are you treating us like we're nothing but bloody criminals. Hell you treat all criminals the same, all but one" he said storming off. "Now piss off you bitchy sheila" he said

"Mika, head back to base and start the report. Once you've got a decent amount time go home okay?" Akane asked

"What, but Inspector

"That's an order Shimotsuki" Akane said glaring at her

"Come on, we'll take you home" Kunizuka said as she and Ginoza lead her off.

* * *

'Hell you treat all criminals the same, all but one' Boomerang's word echoed as Shimotsuki placed the dishes she used for her dinner in the sink. She then went into the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water before grabbing some nightwear. She paused

"Are they right, do I act hastily to them?" she asked letting her hair down before getting into the tub and looked at her hand. She didn't know what to think between Arkham Knight's torture, her feelings for Yayoi and the way Akane acts. She knew the root of this problem was from; the death of her friends by Rikako Oryo and the man called Makashima. She laid back trying to enjoy the warm water slowly drifting off.

After an hour the door was knocked upon. Shimotsuki was doing up her bra and grabbing the white stain nightgown and looked

"Who could that be?" she asked pulling on the nightgown and a robe before going to answer it "What is it?"

"Oh nothing much" a creepy voice said as the Joker stood in front of her dressed as a tourist. "By the way, knock knock" he said shoving a mask onto her face which was filled with a type of sleeping gas making her collapse into his arms. "Take her to the venue" The Joker said handing her off to his goons while he closed the door and left his calling card: The Joker card from a deck of playing cards.

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Shimotsuki asked waking up

"Ah inspector you're awake!" Joker said making the inspector scared. "Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you, after all you have not experience what I've got planned"

"And that is?" Shimotsuki asked

"Tell me, Inspector, have you ever had a bad day?" Joker asked looking at the captive inspector


	10. Chapter 10

"SHIT Where is she?" Arkham asked as he scouted the entire city looking for the taken inspector. "Thsi Arkham Knight, I've got nothing again

"Alright head back to the facility" Akane said over radio

"Copy that" Arkham Knight said as he started up his motorcycle and zoomed off. It had been three days since Shimotsuki had been taken and they hadn't found a trail. All that was left at teh crime scene was numerous playing card, with each one being the joker card of a deck. The Arkham Knight knew he needed to be different. "Computer locate stasis item DKA-003A" he said

"Acknowledged" the bike said as it scanned for a bit

"If I'm lucky"

"Item found" the computer said

"Where?" Arkham Knight asked as he was shown a location on the map. "Plot a course"

* * *

"And for some reason Arkham's still in the field" Karanomori said

"He prefers the field work, most likely trying to find a lead before heading in" Deathstroke said

"Still, something's' off" Akane said

"I trust him, he's been trained under the greatest detective of the world" Deathstroke said

"Which is to our advantage" Akane said

"So what happens if we're too late?" Ginoza asked

"We won't be" Akane said

* * *

"So, are you awake?" Joker asked tilting up Shimotsuki's head before letting it flop, she was in a bad shape, her mind was deteriorating thanks to proximity to the Joker wasn't helping much with her psycho pass

"Let me" Shimotsuki said

"What, let you go?" Joker asked "I don't think so, in fact I've got something special planned for you; tell me how do you feel?" Joker asked

"Why?" Shimotsuki said

"Because I'm heading to the hospital and I thought that you could some medicine." he chuckled

"No" Shimotsuki whined as she struggled

"Don't worry I'll be back. And when I do we'll have some fun

"You'll kill me right?" Shimotsuki asked

"No I'm not, I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad" he said before laughing as he exited the hideout "Is everything set?" he asked over radio

"Yes sir" the thug on the other end said "We're ready"

"Good" Joker said

* * *

"So where would chuckles attack next?" Boomerang asked

"I have no clue" Harley said

"Maybe we should have someone on protective detail for Tsunermori" El Diablo said

"Probably, Katana you should do it" Deadshot said

"Very well" Katana said

"Attention people of Tokyo" the Joker's voice rang out over the speakers

"He's hijacked the communication system

"I have a joke" Joker said

"Uh Oh!" they all thought

"See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum... and one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moon light... stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. Y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea... He says "Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!" B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He says "What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!" the Joker said

"No, no, no, no" Harley said

"Shit" Deadshot said "AKANE!"

"What is it?" Akane asked

"The Joker just told a joke" Deadshot said

"What's the problem?"

"It's that joke" Deadshot shouted

"That Joke?" Karanomori asked

"The Killing Joke, the one joke he tells when he starts his slaughtering rampage" Deadshot said

* * *

"Gentlemen, this is the first strike we have for driving the world mad." Joker said as he turned a key and went to press the button. Suddenly explosions sounds at the hospital but they stopped making the Joker hit the controller making them go off with the Joker's laugh in the background

"And now the fun start" he said walking off looking to a group with blue clown masks "Go to the next phase" he said

"YES SIR!" they said running off to take out their plans

* * *

"He...he..." Kunizuka said tearing up

"What did he do?" Karanomori asked

"The Joker, he just destroyed a hospital" Kunizuka said "the fatalities are triple digits. How can someone do that?" she asked

"I don't know" Karanomori said hugging Kunziuka as she saw the area stress level rocketed "He's driving up the area stress level nearly 20 levels, bordering 30"

"What are we going to do?" Kunizuka asked

"I have no idea" Karanomori said just holding Kunizuka.

* * *

"ROLL OUT!" Akane shouted as she and Ginoza got into her car and drove onto the highway and started to scan for the Joker

"THERE!" Hinakawa said pointing out to the left, Soon Akane started to drive behind a meat truck and activated her car's holo

"That was too easy" Akane said as the back of the truck opened up to reveal the weapon of a military drone, and thousands upon thousands of rounds for it

"DOWN!" Ginoza said as the weapon started to spin before firing at Akane's car forcing them to back off. Ginoza pulled out a revolver and started blindly firing at them missing the shooters

"We can't beat them, we'll need a strong vehicle" Akane said as she stopped chasing the Joker's gang.

* * *

The Joker looked back and smirked as he saw that the gun truck had gotten rid of the police and kicked back as the driver he had driving just cruised on, only for soemthing to explode behind him, looking back The Joker saw a flaming wreck when something scary, sleek and heavily armoured drove through the fire

"WHAT IS THAT!" the driver shouted

"The Batman" Joke said

"But isn't he dead?" the driver asked

"There's always a bat" Joker said.

* * *

Batman shifted gears as his sleek Batmobile dodged the gunfire from the second truck and he selected a grenade and aimed at the second truck, which was behind the Joker's main vehicle. The gun suddenly jammed allowing Batman to destroy it and the truck creating another heap of burning metal and rubber. Once again the batmobile drove though it with no problem.

"So he's back again, The Boy Blunder has Ascended to Dark Knight" Joker said a she looked back to see nothing "Where did he go?" Joker asked rolling down the window and sticking his ear out while looking confused "Where is he?" he asked

"What now sir?" the driver said

"Back to base, and hope that the rodent doesn't follow us" The Joker said, unaware that Batman was using the Batmobile's stealth mode to follow Joker to his lair.

* * *

"Ah, there that wasn't so bad now was it?" Joker asked

"What did you do?" Shimotsuki asked

"Sorry dearie, but the medicine spoiled" Joker cackled "And that meant the Hospital had to go"

"No, you didn't" Shimotsuki whimpered

"It was a pretty fire" Joker said as he walked over to a machine and turned it on "You have to hand it to the crazies, they know electric shock" he said tapping to prongs together creating an arc of electricity as a thug walked over to the machine and lowered the voltage before applying the Shimotsuki's temple

"Please don't" Shimotsuki whimpered

"Like I said I'm not going to kill you, just hurt you really, really bad" Joker smirked as he nodded to the thug at the machine. Joker smirked before frowning and tapping Shimotsuki's head with the prongs "Power please" he said as nothing happened, he looked back to see the thug messing, this made him nervous.

"WHOA!" another said before two more went missing, walking over to a table he picked up a crowbar and removed his shirt to reveal his tattoos and grabbed his revolver. Shimotsuki looked nervously around as she felt her bindings loosen and she looked around to see nothing there. She was finally able to move after three days of being confined.

* * *

The Joker wasn't liking this at all. The Batman had returned and was not attacking him, he looked around panicked.

"Hello Joker" Batman said rising up from the darkness

"You're dead, and now way are you the Boy Blunder" Joker said

"No" Batman growled as he pulled the crowbar out of his foe's hand and threw it on the floor "I'm Not" he said before hitting Joker with his cape making the villain stumble enough for Batman to get above him and crept over to where the inspector was, he carefully descended and grabbed Shimotsuki as Joker fired wildly as Batman got out of there with Shimotsuki and drove off into the night once they were in the batman.

* * *

Once he stopped in a park he placed Shimotsuki on a park bench and gave her a mild sedative. Looking Skyward he fired a flare into the sky to signal who ever came looking for her and left a note in her robe's pocket. Once he got out of there Ginoza, Hinakawa and Akane got there and looked around

"How is she?" Akane asked

"Sedated" Ginoza said checking her pulse before pulling out the note in her robe "Inspector"

"That's a good idea, Harley could help her" Akane said reading the note

"Or make it worse" Hinakawa said

"Pray its the latter" Akane said

* * *

"Where am I?" Shimotsuki asked waking up[

"Division X's holding facility" Arkham Knight said

"Why?" she asked

"The Joker, he heightened your Psycho-pass, so rather than let you become an enforcer or try and seek help in a normal mental institute, whoever rescued you said to bring you here" Arkham said

"I see, how bad was it?" Shimotsuki asked

"You hit 134" Arkham Knight said

"That bad huh" Shimotsuki said

"Don't worry, the Joker does that, heck he increased the area stress level by 30" Arkham Knight said, "Now try and relax and the therapy will start tomorrow, Dr Quinzel is quite a good doctor, so she'll be able to help you"

"Thank you" Shimotsuki said "For saving me"

"That wasn't me" Arkham Knight said walking off


	11. Chapter 11

"How, how, how, HOW!" Joker shouted while pacing back and forth, he was furious! The Batman had returned and not only that but the Batman grabbed his hostage and disappeared angered him as well. "HOW; HOW IS HE BACK!"

"I'm not sure sir" a gang member said before the Joker picked up a crowbar and shattered his jaw.

"SHUT UP! It was a rhetorical question!" Joker shouted "I did not need this bullshit!"

"Sir, that plan works and everything is ready for you!" the gang leader said

"Excellent, where are they?" Joker asked

"Here sir" The gang leader said showing a map

"Good, ROLLOUT" he shouted as the group loaded up into a big rig and drove off.

* * *

"How are we today?" Harley asked checking up on Shimotsuki, who just weakly smiled at her as she nursed a cup of tea. Harley then tapped the side of her glass cell to reveal her wellness data

"So how bad is it?" Shimotsuki asked

"You've gone down five points since yesterday" Deathstroke said walking over to the pair of young women

"Thanks" Shimotsuki said

"Mika, did the Joker tell you anything else that you haven't described to us yet?" Harley asked

"No, he pretty much just made sure I was having a bad day, why?" Shimotsuki asked

"We believe that he's going to be doing something majorly bad and we hoped you knew what" Deathstroke said

"I'm sorry but I can't help you out there" Shimotsuki said

"That's alright" Deathstroke said

"Hey!" Boomerang said

"What?" Deathstroke asked

"Where's Arkham?" Boomerang asked

"I haven't seen him" Harley said

* * *

"You think he's gone rogue?" Akane asked as she sat at her desk while Katana stood off to the side

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he's up to something" Deathstroke said

"Do you know where he was heading?" Akane asked

"No we don't" Deathstroke said

"This could cause some trouble for us" Kunizuka said

"I don't know" ginoza said

* * *

It was raining when the Arkham knight landed on SEAUn. He hopped out of the special jet he discovered in Japan which was a stealth model of the Batwing so he decided to take it to the SEAUn, he needed to head into the jungles so he could find what he need. Then he grabbed a vehicle and headed into the jungle.

"So this was Cambodia, I've never seen this place, then again last time I went outside of the USA the Joker killed me." he said to himself as he shifted gears and drove further into the jungle until he found what he was looking for: the slums outside the city. He got out of the vehicle and waited like a hunter; just like he was taught to do when he was Robin. Anti Rebel forces from Shamballa Float which had several tanks and foot soldiers. Looking around Arkham Knight found who he was looking for: The Rebel sniper who was leading the attack.

* * *

The sniper had a bead on the head of the attack when he felt something behind him. Looking at what was behind him was an armoured figure

"Who are you?" the sniper said

"A knight who is looking for your help" Arkham said grabbing him by the shirt and drove his knee into the sniper's gut before knocking him out, looking at the city below him Arkham Knight pulled out his magnums and combined them into his own sniper rifle and started to take down the anti-rebel army enough so everyone would fall back giving him a clear way out of the jungle to the Batwing. He needed this sniper if he was going to end the Joker; and for good reason. "Identity confirmed" the knight said as he drove back to the airfield where he landed. Once he was on board the Batwing the sniper began to wake up

"Where?" he asked

"Night night" Arkham Knight said knocking him out and took off.

* * *

"Where were you?" Deathstroke asked looking at him

"I was picking something up" Arkham Knight said

"What?" Deadshot said

"An asset" Arkham Knight said as he picked up the asset and threw him in an empty cell. "We'll transfer him over to Division 1's custody after we met up with them again"

"So who is he?" Harley asked

"I don't know" Deathstroke said as Arkham Knight returned to his own cell and started to sleep.

"So what do you think he'll be bringing?" Boomerang asked as he slurped down a cold one

"Something, whether it is good or bad remains to be seen" Deathstroke said. "Lights out everyone, it's getting late. Shimotsuki you alright?"

"I'm fine" Shimotsuki said as Killer Croc covered her with a blanket before going back to his own cell and slipping underwater.

"I'll be on alert duty" El Diablo said

"Understood" Deathstroke said

* * *

"Wakey wakey everyone Akane's calling" El Diablo said

"What is Inspector?" Deathstroke asked

"We've got a problem" Akane said

"What is it?" Deathstroke asked  
"There was suppose to be a local governors meeting on, but they never showed up, and now...and now the security details for all of them have shown up" Akane explained

"Where?" Deadshot said

"Downtown" Akane said

"Alright let's move out, Ivy Quinn stay here with Shimotsuki" Deathstroke said

"Understood' the girls said

"Come on Sleeping beauty, rise and shine" Arkham Knight said awaking up the sniper

"Prick" was all he said as Arkham Knight threw an outfit at him

* * *

"Shit the fucking bed" Boomerang said as he saw a mountain of charred corpses after arriving, the only thing left on them were the contorted smiles on their seriously charred faces.

"How high's the area stress level?" Deathstroke asked

"thirty points like last time" Akane said

"And the politicians?" Deadshot asked

"Still missing" Kunizuka said

"Come on Snipe boy" Arkham Knight said

"One day I'm going to make you regret it" the sniper said shocking most of Division 1

"Kogami?" Ginoza asked

"Hey Gino" Kougami said lighting a cigarette

"What are you doing here Mr Kogami?" Akane asked

"Ask the armoured freak?" Kogami asked

"Well, I felt like we needed some backup since Shimotsuki is in lock down back at Division X Facility" Arkham Knight said

"And you dragged me back here" Kogami said

"What about Sybil?" Kunizuka asked

"Waller's taken care of that" Arkham Knight said

* * *

"So what are we going to do with these guys?" Gang leader asked

"All will be revealed, in fact I pulled this on the old Bat and it worked rather well" The Joker said

"And that was?" the gang leader

"Something for dinner, something which has a face to them" Joker said as he started placing silver trays in front of the governors which were tilted up at them, "And its soon time to start the dinner party, all we need is to have our guest wake up so they can enjoy their meal" he snickered

"WAKE THEM UP!" the gang leader said as the other gang members start to inject something to wake the sleeping hostages

"Party time, and it won't be one the world will forget" Joker said before unleashing his sinister and insane laugh "heheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Gentlemen, welcome to the banquet I graciously put on for you, tonight we have something special for you, But first a quick question: Do you know what you are here for?" Joker asked looking around as he heard nothing but muffled responses. "None, well I'll gladly tell you. You see this world is so serious what with its semantic scans and its psycho passes. Well I'm here to introduce an old concept: Anarchy and chaos. To bring this world back to a natural order of disorder and fear" Joker explained "And to do that I need the world is

"FREEZE" Akane said as she aimed her dominator at the Joker

"Crime Coefficient: Error! None found" the dominator said

"This old song and dance again?" Joker asked

"What did you do?" Akane asked as the rest of her team showed up

"Oh simple, I dressed them for the party. However there is something, so ENJOY!" Joker cried as his men lifted the lids on the silver trays revealing the faces of the governors on piles of bloodied ice. "Bon apetit" he said making everyone's stress level elevate immensely. Even Akane's rose higher than normal. "Now then; time to lighten up" he laughed as he pressed a button making small lights underneath the chair

"NO!" Akane said as those lights became eruption of flames incinerating the governors

"Son of a bitch" Deathstroke said as he took a rifle and aimed at The Joker

"Ah, ah, ah" Joker said waggling his finger "Its bedtime" Joker said as everyone in front of him began to fall asleep. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he picked up Akane and left the room.

* * *

"Where, oh where am I?" Akane asked as she woke up and looked around, she was in a room with a square hole in the roof. She knew it was too high to get out. She then realised she was in a shipping container. Once she was under the hole something was being poured over her and the floor of the container

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout!" Joker sang before dropping a jerry can down the hole making its contents spread out over the floor. Akane took a sniff and recoiled, the Joker had covered her in fuel, Akane suddenly became scared when she heard clicking.

"What's that?" Akane shouted up

"Something to help you" Joker started "Lighten up" he said dropping a lighter into the hole right above the fuel. Thinking quickly Akane started to strip her clothing off in a hurry until she was in her underwear and got away as far away from the fuel as possible when it was ignited. Looking up she saw the Joker had closed the hole up mostly to make sure the smoke didn't get out. Soon the room was filled up with smoke; she to cough and hack when the wall behind her was pulled away and a mask was placed on her face and something covered her as the fuel exploded. Looking up she saw Batman shield her from the blast

"YOU ACCURSED BAT! I HOPE YOUR POINTY EARS REVERSE INTO YOUR SKULL!" Joker shouted

"Get to safety" Batman said as he leapt up onto the same container as Joker

* * *

"Karanomori" the lab tech said

"Karanomori" Akane said

"Akane, thank goodness where are you?" Karanomori asked

"I'm down at the docks...half naked"

"I'm going to ask you to repeat that last part

"I was doused in fuel so I had to strip down to my underwear to avoid being lit on fire" Akane said

"Okay, I'll send out some drones with a change of clothes" Karanomori said "Anything in particular?"

"My workout clothes will be just fine" Akane said

"Okay. They'll be there shortly" Karanomori said as she hung up before sending some drones out.

* * *

Batman had lost his prey so he went back and checked on Akane

"Are you okay?" he asked landing next to her

"Yeah" Akane said accepting the cape being handed to her as Batman looked away "Thanks" she said

"No worries" Batman said as he scanned the area, namely where the Joker brunt it. "Petroleum, methanol, nitrous oxide"

"What's that?" Akane asked

"The mixture of the fuel the Joker used" Batman said

"That's usual right, wait did you say Petroleum?" Akane asked

"I did, why?" Batman asked

"We stopped using fossil fuels in 2069" Akane said

"So what do you use?"

"Energy, we use specialised energy cells made from hydrogen or plasma" Akane said

"Interesting, Wayne Enterprises was working the same thing when its CEO Bruce Wayne died" Batman said

"What?" Akane asked

"Yeah, He died peacefully, then the original Batman died of a heart attack in the middle ot stopping a bank robbery by the villain Two-Face" Batman said "After that Gotham City went to the damn dogs" Batman said as the drones appeared, Akane handed Batman back his cape before stepping behind a holographic changing screen untyil she came out in her pink and white workout clothes to see the Batman had gone

"Akane" Arkham Knight said leaping down

"You got here fast" Akane said

"I have a filtration system in my helmet" Arkham said

"I see, well then do you have a vehicle to get back to HQ?" Akane asked

"I thought the drones would bring one" Arkham said as a car showed up "See" he said before getting in

* * *

Once they were back at base The Suicide Squad and Division 1 were looking for the Joker when Akane and Arkham Knight showed up

So you disappeared once again and you show up where Akane is in danger. This is starting to become a commonplace" Deadshot said

"I agree" El Diablo said

"You weren't there when we woke up" Harley said "Jones"

"You got it" Killer Croc picked him up and growled

"Back up, you think I'm the bat? The one guy who I want dead, the only person I want dead more is the man who we are now hunting" Arkham said as he walked off

"Why don't I believe you?" Deathstroke asked

* * *

"That damn Bat!" Joker shouted "He's screwing up all my plans. At least I had a good cookout" he muttered "But I need Harley at my side"

"Sir, all for phase 4 has been placed in position" a gang leader said

"Good, soon this world will be seeing the funny side" Joker said "But first" he said as he looked over to something "we need to go to here" he said pointing to a spot on the map

"Why there?" the gang leader said

"I've got a Joke to tell" Joker said as he got into a truck and drove off.

"He does love his jokes" a clown said

"Just shut and mask up" the leader said

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Have you located him?" Deadshot asked

"Nearly, thanks to you and that secret tracer you shot at them" Karanomori said as she lit a cigarette and exhaled

"So who is this guy?" Kogami said

"He work the book of psychopathic tendencies and then burnt the book before dancing on them. People didn't knwo if he was sane, insane of super sane" Deadshot said

"Super sane?" Karanomori said

"Not sure" Deadshot said as he read the data "Oh shit

"What is it?" Kogami asked

"Just have a look" Deadshot said

"What!" Kogami said shocked at what he was seeing

"NO way, how could he do this?" Karanomori asked

"A deadly mix of Nitrogen Oxide, Hydrogen Cyanide, Strychnine, Methamphetamine, MDMA" Deadshot said "Commonly called Joker Gas"

"How, how could he make something like this?" Kogami asked

"Not only he is a psychopath, he's also a master chemist meaning he could easily make or synthesize them"

"He just went up on our danger level" Karanomori

"So what are we going to do?" Kogami asked

"We track teeh sick son of a bitch!" Deadshot said as he left the lab.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Gather around and listen to what I have to say" Joker said making people scared, "But first I'll ask a question to all of you...Why so Serious?" he said before his gang members rushed out and started spreading his Joker gas in thick lime green clouds of the toxic substance. "Now why did the bat cross the road...to get to the belfry on the other side" Joker said as everyone started laughing before the crashed into the ground as the Joker bowed signalling the clowns to retrieve the still lingering gas to use in another area. Joker smiled as he hopped off the step he was using and strode over to a limo and got in. "You've been a great audience" he shouted

* * *

"Son of a bitch" Deathstroke said

"Joker gas is nasty" Harley said as she smirked

"Ivy, Croc, Boomerang; with me. Deadshot, Diablo, Harley, Arkham, Katana try and head him off" Deathstroke said as they headed off.

"What about me?" Shimotsuki asked making everyone look at her. Once all eyes were on her she shrunk back a bit before Harley checked her hue, looking at Deathstroke she nodded

"Alright, Katana take your team and get Shimotsuki back to her team"

"Yes sir" Katana said as her team left

"Oh, and Todd" Deathstroke said

"Yeah?" Arkham asked

"Don't disappear" Deathstroke said

"Got it" Arkham Knight said as he left.

"Prick" they both thought.

* * *

"Okay Divisions 2 will take the west, Division 3 will go east, Division 1 will go down to the main section with Division X" Kasei said

"Yes Ma'am" they all said

"Waller's up to something" Arkham said

"No kidding, come on" Deadshot said

"Shouldn't we actually investigate the situation?" Harley asked

"Quite frankly, I'm concerned about you coming with us" Deadshot said

"What why?" Harley asked

"Because for all we know you're his damn spy" Deadshot said

"Why would I be his spy?" Harley asked

"You did get into bed with him several times" Katana said

"Now I only want to place a bullet into his skull" Harley said showing off her revolver.

"I'm convinced" Arkham said

* * *

Back in Division 1 Shimotsuki said down and started to review the case files

"Welcome back" Akane said walking into the office.

"Oh Tsunermori" Shimotsuki said

"Good to see you've a clear hue again"

"Thanks" she said as she started to type something on her screen

"So where are we at?" Akane asked the enforcers.

"We're still trying to locate the Joker's main facility where he produces or at least hides his gas" Akane said

"Okay I'll get on to that" Shimotsuki said as she looks at her terminal to try and find out where the Joker was hiding out

"We have to find him and soon" Akane said

* * *

"Oh what a wondrous day" Joker said as he and his goons were in the schooling district, he stopped and nodded to his team who spread out and started to deploy the deadly gas making the students there laugh with glee and deadly context. The Joker just stood there smiling before a bullet whizzed by his head. He looked behind him to see Deathstroke with a smoking magnum in his hands. Joker growled as he saw Boomerang throwing his namesake at the gas goons knocking them down making the Joker smile. He was going to retrieve the gas but the heroes made it much better since they couldn't stop it. But then again he was always an agent of chaos.

"What are you planning?" Deathstroke asked as he pointed a gun at the Joker

"Chaos, sweet beautiful unbridled chaos. One that is fair and just, the thing no one has to be scared of" Joker said

"And why's that" Ivy said

"Because its liberating" Joker said

"What are you going to do?" Ivy asked

"Tell me, why so serious"

"What are you on about?" Deathstroke

* * *

"Crap, another spike" Karanomori said as she looked at the area stress levels. "No way we can handle all of these" Karanomori said

"Shion" Akane said as she and Kogami walked into the lab

"I'm here"

"Do you have a location yet?" Akane asked

"I'm still working on it, but I can't get a clear reading on where he is" Karanomori said

"How come?" Kogami asked

"He's well to put it simply, he's too sporadic. I can't pin him in a single area long enough to create a back channel to his main base of operations" Karanomori said

"Okay, so that's not a good thing at all" Kogami said

"We should look for a pattern of some kind" Akane said

"I've been looking Akane but I can't seem to find one" Karanomori said

"Then we're up the creek" Kogami said

* * *

"Are you alright?" Katana asked as she approached Shimotsuki

"Yeah I am, just remembering something

"What?" Katana asked

"Where I was being held" Shimotsuki said

"And that's important why?" Ginoza asked

"Because I think it was where he was holding his gas containers" Shimotsuki said

"That's good" Katana said

* * *

Elsewhere in the city the Joker's goons were spreading their gas in the redlight district when one of them suddenly vanished. A second one looked behind him before being pulled into the shadows. The officers of Division 2 were shocked

"Um, what was that?" an enforcer said

"Probably that Batman they've been talking about

"You okay here boys?" Arkham said as he and Diablo appeared.

"Yeah, we'll leave it to you guys" the enforcer said as they got out of the way of the squad. The three squad members looked up to see the Bat looking back before disappearing

"So, you guys still think I'm the Bat?" Arkham asked

"Not any more" Diablo said as the gas appeared "Better step back hombre" he said as he ignited the gas creating a massive fireball. The heat was so intense they had to shield their faces

"Whoa" Arkham said

"Yeah, whoa" Diablo said

"So what's next?" Arkham asked

"You've spread the gas and destroy the containment for it" Joker laughed

"What" Ivy said

"Can you stop it?"Deathstroke asked

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried before" Ivy said

"I've got an idea" Boomerang said prepping something and lit it on fire "Stand back

"What are you?" Ivy asked

"GET DOWN!" Deathstroke shouted forcing the pair down as fire exploded, the three Suicide Squad member peeked up to see the Joker was gone

"hehehehehHAHAHAHAHAAHA,What a blast!" Joker laughed "Seriously, did you think taht would have barbecued me?'

"Hoping for it" Deathstroke said

"What's your plan Joker, " Ivy said

"But that would ruin my lovely surprise" Joker said

"And that would be?" Boomerang asked

"Its a secret, and one of my best" Joker said bowing

* * *

"Come on, come on where are you?" Karanomori said snarling as she lit a new cigarette and inhaled the smoke and exhaled before she saw something on her screen making the cigarette fall out of her mouth in horror and shock. "no" she gasped

"What is it?" Kunizuka said walking in

"I've figured it out" Karanomori said

"What?" Kunizuka asked

"He's plans" the blonde said "And he's succeeding" she said as a tear escaped her eye

"Doing what?" Kunizuka asked scared

"He's destroying the Sibyl system" Karanomori said

"HOW!" Kunizuka asked surprised

"By overloading it with all the increased area stress levels. In an hour the scanners will be down, the Dominators won't work, The city will be powe4rless and defenceless" Karanomori said

"So he can walk all over us and not be punished for it" Kunizuka said "We have to tell Chief Kasei" she said before the computers in the lab started to go haywire

"It's too late" Karanomori gasped

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1!" Joker said as he looked around smiling

"And that was suppose to do what?" Deathstroke said before the street scanners started to blow up and spark like crazy. The drones froze and the city shut down.

"What did you do?" Boomerang asked

"This...is what chaos looks like. And you knwo what people have been gathering in little shelters all over town. The sick and the handicapped, the old and young, the men and women. But tell me, what's stopping the crazies, those Sibyl imprisoned?" Joker asked "Now that Sibyl is dead"

"No, We have to get back to HQ NOW!" Deathstroke shouted as they head back. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE TOWER NOW" he shouted over the radio as he retreated. Joker stood there smirking as he inhaled before he let loose a monstrous laugh

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!" Joker laughed before stopping "Now it's time I show you why I'm never Serious!"


	14. Chapter 14

Akane and the rest of Division 1 were back at the main headquarters preparing to fight the Joker

"What ammuntion do we have?" Akane asked

"Not much" Ginoza said

"And the doors?" Kogami asked making Akane nervous

"We've barricaded them with the drones" Ginoza said

"Ko, you were with the rebels, any advice?" Kunizuka asked

"Yeah, don't miss" Kogami said

"Geez thanks" Akane said

* * *

"COME ON!" Deathstroke said as he and the Squad arrived at the tower and stood their ground as several clown goons showing up with a ton of guns which was all aimed at

"I guess Puddin's spoiled" Harley said as she pulled out her revolver

"Agreed" Deadshot said pulling out hsi wrist magnums.

"Guys its been a slice" Boomerang said twirling his namesake and glared at those marching on the tower.

"Why is the insane clown coming here?" Ivy asked

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it has something to do with why he shut down Sibyl" Deathstroke said

"Jones" Harley said

"Hey Quinnie?" Killer Croc asked

"Sic them"

"With pleasure" Croc said walking forward smirking

"Where's Reverse Flash?" El Diablo asked

"Yeah he's been missing for awhile now hasn't he?" Katana said

"West come in" Deathstroke said

"I'm not liking this" Ivy said

"Karanomori, we're missing one of our members, can you find him?" Deadshot asked

* * *

Joker saw the squad assembled and smirked, he knew that they would be there to defend the officers, even if one of them disappeared and he knew why, it was a simple reason really. One that the Suicide Squad wouldn't figure out

"Now its time to make sure that they never have a chance to go on another mission again" Joker said they he rose his hands. "ATTACK!" Joker said as the clown goons rushed forwards unleashing a vicious yell. Most of them tried to attack but were blocked off because of boomerangs and flames. Jokes sneered before pulling out a hanky and stuffing it in a bottle of various liquids. Calmly walking over to a flicker of flame he lit the hanky and threw the bottle sending it into the air. He gleefully laughed as the flames exploded all over the ground in front of them. "Oh Harls" Joker cried out making Harley Quinn freeze

"What?" Harley asked

"I'll stop all of this, if and only if you come back to my side" Joker said, Deathstroke heard this and looked back at the girl who had a hand on her stomach and looked pained.

'That bastard' Deathstroke said placing a hand on her shoulder, Startled Harley looked back at Deathstroke who just shook his head lightly

"Don't do it Harley" Ivy said

"You heard them, piss off you bloody wanker" Boomerang said flipping the bird. "Man I need a beer"

"Oh well" Joker said as he shot at Harley

* * *

"Do you have anything yet Shion?" Kogami asked

"Nearly, I'm trying to find the missing Division X member" Karanomori said

"What?" they asked

"You mean to say one of them went missing?" Akane asked

"Yeah, around the time those time...traveller, shit" she snapped

"What?" Ginoza asked

"He went with the Legends of Tomorrow" Karanomori said checking the tapes of when they left seeing a red blur enter the ship before a gunslinger "But why?"

"Who cares, they're going to be killed" Shimotsuki said

"For once I agree" Kogami said loading a gun as Sho and Teppei waited with their own firearms

* * *

The Suicide Squad was surrounded and they now had to use melee attacks, Harlye, Boomerang, Deathstroke and Katana handled that easily, but the others didn't have a chance to defend themselves at they were set upon. They were struggling. Croc had Ivy up on his shoulders whiel smacking back the others. What they didn't see was the Joker slipping around the back. Deathstroke pulled his sword out of a thug and looked around.

"Where's the clown?" he asked

"I don't know" Harley said as she knocked down a thug with her mallet before flooring another one with her bat before picking up her mallet and slamming it into the gut of another one.

* * *

"Hey boss, door's opened" a goon as he opened a side entrance

"Thank you" Joker said striding in with a machine gun at the ready, which he used to blow away any officers he came across. He soon made it to what he was looking for "Open it" he said as the goons went to work. While his men were working on the wall he pulled out a box and pulled out some clockwork teeth; smirking he wound thme up and threw them on the floor which made them chatter while moving around the floor. Hearing a large bang behind him the Joker looked to see a set of revealed steps. "Excellent" he said stalk,ing forward towards them. "Have the car ready to go"

"Anywhere you want?" a goon asked

"I'm in the mood to visit a carnival" Joker said as he descended the stairs

* * *

"Akane" Karanomori said over the comms.

"What is it?" Akane asked returning fire on the goons that got past the Suicide Squad

"The Joker infilitrated the tower" Karanomori said

"Where?" Akane asked

"I lost where Kagari was last seen before" Karanomori said

'He's heading for the mainframe of Sibyl' Akane froze as she saw the smae look from Shimotsuki "I've got him" Akane said

"Are you nuts?" Shimotsuki shouted

"Someone has too, and for some reason I'm the only one he can't affect with his madness" Akane said as she felt a hand on her amr

"Be careful in ther alright?" Kogami asked. What happened next shocked Division 1, Akane grabbed Kogami and passionately kissed him

"That a good enough answer?" she asked before kicking off her heels and running

"Wow" Kogami said

* * *

"Grab the boss' girl" a high ranking goon said as several of them started to converge onto Harley Quinn

"HARLEY!" the squad shouted out of concern

"NO" Ivy cried as they started to drag Harley away

"DO IT!" Harley cried out as Deadshot aimed at her, Suddenly a black and red blur appeared and left the goons with shards sticking out their backs. Soon standing there was Reverse Flash. The squad and goons looked shocked

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!" Boomerang said

"Getting help" Reverse Flash said

"What help?" Arkham asked headlocking a goon and killing him with the shard in his back

"That kind" Reverse Flash said as something large walked into view. The squad were shocked as they saw a humanoid Hammerhead Shark

"Nanaue?" Harley asked

"Yeah I thought since Lamden was killed already in this future the original recipe King Shark should be around back in the present, so I went back with the Legends and grabbed him before coming back. "let me tell you getting frozen a second time is not fun." Reverse Flash said

"Awesome" Boomerang said

"Division X, let's get to killing" Deathstroke said as teh goons of the Joker were basically pissing their pants at the moment.

* * *

Akane had finally reached the Joker who was standing infront of Sibyl's hub and was about breach it

"Ah, Akane Tsunermori. The only one ballsy enough to face me huh?" Joker asked as he pulled out a crowbar. Akane gulped and grabbed the only thing she had onb her: Her Dominator and used it to block the crowbar of the Joker. She knew she had to defend Sibyl's secret because who knows what Joker would with that information, and it would not be good if it got out into the public what Sibyl was. She was now behind a supprot and was hoping to the highest authorities of the ehavens above her that what she was planning would succeed "And this is what the greatest Inspector has to face me"

"Shut it chuckles" Akane said evening out her breathing as she stepped out and aimed at The Joker

"What's that cute little peashooter going to do, since it can't read my mind" Joker smirked

"Who cares, I'm bringing you in"

"Crime Coefficient: 801. Enforcement require, aim carefully and pull the trigger to enforce the target

"What" teh Joker said reeling.

"Well what do you know, its not so cute now is it?" Akane asked

 **So the next chapter is the last one for this series, but don't worry it will be awesome fun**


	15. Chapter 15

The Joker and Akane froze at what they had heard

"Crime Coefficient: 801. Enforcement require, aim carefully and pull the trigger to enforce the target

"What" the Joker said reeling. He was now numbered, meaning he could be

"Well what do you know, it's not so cute now is it?" Akane asked

"Shit" the Joker said bolting followed by Akane. She needed to get to the others. Once she was out of the hidden stairwell she called her team

"Akane are you alright?" Kogami asked

"Better than okay, I got a read on the Joker" Akane said

"Meaning?" Shimotsuki asked

"The Joker now has a crime coefficient" Akane said

* * *

"Hey bad is it?" Kogami asked

"801" Akane said

"Lock and load guys" Kogami smirked as they all got out there Dominators and went hunting for the Joker. All the other divisions were confused when the best division in the force was running away

"Dominators at the ready, we'll take down the Joker before he has the chance to get out of here alive" Shimotsuki said

"So what's going to happen?" Ginoza asked

"Kogami, Ginoza and Kunizuka meet up with Tsunermori, Hinakawa, Sugo you're with me" Shimotsuki said

"What about Divison X?" Hinakawa asked

"EAT MALLET!" Harley Quinn shouted as she smashed a goon over the drones.

* * *

"Nice shot" Deadshot said

"Why thanks" Harley said

"What's going on inside?" Deathstroke asked

"I have no clue, but something has" Arkham Knight said

"We need to find out where the heck he went" Deadshot said

* * *

Akane was peaking around the corners and looked around

"Tsunermori!" Ginoza said as the group caught up to her

"Is it true?" Kogami asked

"It is" Akane said

"Target sighted!" Kunizuka said as she aimed at The Joker who shot a fire extinguisher to create a smokescreen

"He's heading down the eastern corridors" Kogami said as he aimed at the Joker.

* * *

"We've got him" Tsunermori said as and her group skidded around the corner while dodging the Joker's gunfire

"Piece of shit!" Sugo said as he tried to get a shot off

"I don't think so" Joker said throwing pair of teeth which latched onto Sugo's arm. Making the Enforcer reel in pain before The Joker kneed him in the gut and backhanded Hinakawa while trying to kick Shimotsuki who ducked under it and tried to take him out with a stun baton she grabbed. Gleefully the Joker redirected the stun baton into the lower regions of Hinakawa before bitch slapping Shimotsuki while gripping her throat cutting off the air supply to her lungs make her back out. A bolt of light skimmed the Joker's shoulder. Looking back he saw a charging Akane. Thinking quickly the Joker threw Shimotsuki at Akane before running away.

"The Joker's gotten away from us" Akane said

* * *

"THERE!" Reverse Flash said pointing as the Joker got into a car and drove off.

"We should get after him" Boomerang said

"Where's the Joker?" Ginoza asked as he got there too late

"He just departed" Harley said

"Why?" Ivy asked confused

"We can enforce him now" Akane said as the rest of the old Division 1 showed up

"Great, so we get him in rang of you guys and BOOM!" Diablo said

"he's history like the stone age" Deathstroke said

"But how are we going to catch him?" Boomerang asked

"Get the vehicles ready" Akane said

"Yes ma'am" the enforcers said

* * *

On the nearest Highway the Joker was looking back relived to see no police cars behind him

"Should we head to the hide out?" The driver asked

"No head to the backup site, we need time to prepare for our guests" Joker said laughed before hearing a monstrous engine behind him, checking the mirrors the Joker spotted a large black vehicle behind them. "The Bat's following us!" Joker said

"I'll get him" a thug in the back said as he loaded bullets into a large calibre machine gun and aimed at the Batmobile. He opened fire on the Batmobile; but the armour plating prevented any damage to the car the Joker's foe was driving. The sleek vehicle was catching up to "I need something bigger back here" the thug said as another thug handed him an RPG, one the gunner thug accept and aimed at the Batmobile; looking behind him the gunner waved the other guy away before the gap between the back and cabin of the van was shut allowing him to safely fire. the second thug counted down and upon reaching one the gunner fired and quickly closed the doors to shield themselves from the blast, once they thought it was safe and opened the door they saw the Batmobile was okay, and behind it was several police vehicles and drones. Above them a police helicopter with Deadshot sticking out of the doors followed him.

"SMOKE THEM!" Joker shouted as the two thugs in back activated a smoke machine to create a thick smokescreen, turning back to the driver Joker just said one thing "Punch it!" he said as the van accelerated

* * *

Once the Joker and his forces reached their destination things were already ready for the enemy. Guns, goons and grenades were everywhere as the Joker went for the centre of it

"Where's the Big top?" Joker asked

"Over here sir" a brute said leader the Joker over there. he looked up to see a full moon over head, only to see a black shape descended, the shape kicked the brute in the head taking him down before grabbing the Joker's throat

"The Bat's here!" a thug said before he was knocked out and the Joker was thrown. Sensing something behind him Batman kicked back before a thug about to jump him was shot, looking to his left The Dark Knight saw Deadshot reloading

"I can't believe I'm saying this but" Deadshot said

"We've got your back Bats" Harley said smacking a goon away

"Thanks Harleen" Batman said

"Come on, he's heading for the roller coaster" Arkham Knight said running off

"Wait up" Batman said

* * *

"Why is it those two are usually seen with each other" Ivy asked lifting the mask off a thug before kissing him making him drop to his knees before prodding him to the floor.

"Because of who he was before he was Arkham Knight" Harley said smacking a thug with her hammer.

"Duck Chica" El Diablo said as he threw a fireball at a Joker Brute knocking him over after Katana sliced his ankles

"Thanks hot stuff" Harley winked before Boomerang kicked a thug into Reverse Flash, who was running at full speed before stopping giving the poor thug a concussion

"How long until Division 1 gets here?" Deathstroke asked whipping around his bo-staff with ease knocking several of them. He then spotted The Joker on top of the roller coaster while Batman and Arkham was climbing up the sides. "Lawton! Take the damn shot"

"You got it" Deadshot said lining up the shot and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately he missed because the Joker ducked at the last second "I Hate that pasty faced clown prick" Deadshot snarled as he used his wrist magnums to shot several thugs. King Shark grabbed a cowering thug and shoved him in his mouth devouring him before seeing Killer Croc snap one in half

"Nice" the pair said high fiving each other while smirking

* * *

From his position on the roller coaster Joker could see and snarl that his forces were being taken down in groups by the Suicide Squad. Luckily another batch were coming in behind them, only to see then taken down by Division 1. Growling he grabbed his gun and took pot shots at the group, only most of the enforcers had taken cover with them dragging the inspectors in behind them. Joker continued firing until he heard his gun clicking and threw it away before sneering. Soon Arkham Knight and Batman landed behind him, only to be attacked by the clown wielding a crowbar which he swung with abandon. After what seemed like ages The Joke got a good hit on Batman cracking his cowl; making the Dark recoil. Thankfully the cowl took most of the blow for the Dark Knight, but the Joker got another lucky swing in hitting and cracking the torso armour.

"BACK OFF!" Arkham Knight said kicking the Joker into a rollercoaster car before jumping off with Batman. Upon reaching the ground Batman went over to the Batmobile and removed the broken armour, pausing as Arkham Knight held out two poles. Looking up Batman grabbed them

"Thank you" he said as he pulled on a new set of torso armour, only this one marked with a blue bird insignia and a domino mask.

"You could have told me" Arkham Knight said

"And where would the fun be in that?" 'Batman asked

"Shut it Dick" Arkham Knight said

"Okay" Batman said revealing that he was really the first Robin: Dick Grayson

* * *

"Well, I'll be! The Bat really was the Boy Blunderer; only the first one" Joker said astonished

"He Chuckles! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Arkham Knight said as the pair got back up there and started using their own fighting styles to take down the Clown Prince of crime. Once he had tasted the cold steel of the rails, the Joker started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Arkham Knight asked picking up the crowbar the Joker

"You did something the Bat couldn't. You've bested me

"Well it's not over yet" Arkham Knight said

"Jason Wait!" Nightwing said

"I don't think so Dick" Arkham Knight said lifting his mask showing Nightwing the damage before it closed. "Now you see why this piece of scummy shit need to die?'

"That's not the" Nightwing started

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT BRUCE DID OR DID NOT DO, HE'S DEAD WE'RE NOT! HE'S NOT. THIS FREAK IS STILL NO GOD'S GREEN EARTH!" Arkham Knight roared. "And I'm not the only one who wants' to take a crack at him" Arkham Knight said throwing the crowbar "Am I Harley?" he asked looking back at the Joker's former flame who looked scared. "Really you're hesitating maybe

thinking of forgiving him. Do I need to remind you of all the bad shit he did you, what he did to Lucy"

"Lucy, who's Lucy?" Nightwing alarmed

"My daughter" Harley said looking at the Joker. "Our daughter" she said sadly

"Yeah, this sad sack of jester shit had a little girl, do you know what happened to her? Well it seems stand-up over there abused her badly and daily. Locked in a cupboard for hours, slapped, starved, kept awake. And what for, all because she was scared of her father" Arkhma said "And when he wasn't doing that to his daughter, he did it to the woman who loved him! He is a monster" Arkham growled

"Well you know what they say, suffer the children" Joker said

"And all the other shit you did, Commissioner Gordon, Barbara, Alfred, Tim, Stephanie, Vicki, Bruce, Me, Harleen" Arkham said making Harley looked up as the rain came down.

"I know" Harley said

"Stop this Jason" Nightwing said

"NO! JUSTICE MUST BE DELIVERED" Arkham Knight shouted

"Then let me deliver it" Akane said with her Dominator pointed at the Joker

"Crime Coefficient: 801. Enforcement require, aim carefully and pull the trigger to enforce the target" the Dominator said

"Last chance, for Lucy" Arkham said handing the crowbar to Harley, who in turn looked conflicted

"You don't have to do this Harley" Nightwing said

"I do, because of him I was placed in suspended animation, because of him I had to leave my baby behind, I...I Never" Harley said as she picked up the crowbar "I Never saw her grow up" She said as a tear slid down her cheek. Over head thunder sounded as she picked up the crowbar

"NO" Nightwing said as Harley dropped the crowbar where she missed.

"Do it" Harley said drained as Deathstroke caught her as the squad came over. Boomerang and Reverse hauled Joker to his knees as the others stepped behind

* * *

"Joker, you're under arrest and your sentence is to be carried out by the Dominator for the crimes of murder, terrorism, kidnapping, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, theft, illegal possession" Akane said "You have none of our sympathy" Akane said as she fired her dominator, the bright light hitting the Joker in the chest and before he exploded in a puddle of red he smiled sadly and looked skyward

"I'm sorry Jeanine, but I'm not coming to see you or our child" Joker lamented "Lucy, honey where ever you were...I love you and I'm sorry" he thought before he was suddenly blood and organs

"Rest in peace homie" El Diablo said as the rain pelted down.

* * *

"It's done. He's dead" Harley said as Deathstroke just held onto her, acting as a father would act with his daughter

"Lucile Ivy Gordon, born Lucile Ivy Quinzel captain of Gotham middle chess club, MVP Gotham City all-girls soccer league, piano prodigy, adopted daughter of Librarian Barbara Gordon-Drake and Timothy Drake; biological daughter of the Joker and Dr Harleen Quinzel" Nightwing said handing Harley a photo of Lucy

"Thank you" Harley said

"So what now mates?" Boomerang asked

"For the first time in my life, I can clearly say I have no idea" Deadshot said

"I don't know about you mates, but I need a beer" Boomerang said

"I hear that" Kogami laughed  
"Doubled" Ginoza said

"I need to see Karanomori" Kunizuka said

"Okay, just lock the door this time" Akane smirked

"This time?" Shimotsuki asked

"I'll tell you later" Akane shrugged. Shimotsuki sighed as her collea, no friends went for a drink. Looking back she just saw the Arkham Knight looking at what was left of the Joker

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah, I Think I am" Arkham said before walking off with the inspector, who unknowingly slipped her hand into his

"I love a happy ending" Killer Croc laughed

"I hear you pal" Reverse Flash said clapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

"So the Joker is no more?" Kasei-Waller asked

"Yes ma'am," Akane said

"And what about Division X" the chief asked

"Bacdk in the centre, waiting to be called upon

"Called upon?" the chief asked

"Yes ma'am; we have reason to believe that The Joker wasn't the only villain locked in stasis" Akane said

"Understood, you may go now. I'll call upon you again when I have finished reading Wilson's report"

"Ma'am" Akane saluted and walked out.

"She's an interesting one indeed, and shoudl she want to contribute to the system she'll be a most interesting addition to our collective. But I do have to thank you Mr Wayne; for without your company's mind link technology Sibyl wouldn't exist"

* * *

Five months had passed and Akane found herself sitting in the office sipping coffee.

"Good morning Akane" a voice said

"Moring Inspector Shimotsuki, so how was last night?" she asked smiling

"Shut it" Shimotsuki said as Kunizuka, Ginoza, Hinakawa, Sugo and Katana walked into

"Okay Division 1, here is our case list for today" Akane said as she showed them the case list so they get to work.

"Any word on the squad?" Kunizuka asked

"They're having fun" Katana said

"Hey guys" Dr Quinzel walking

"So how's the latest suspect?" Shimotsuki asked seemingly more relaxed.

"Good, and we have a location" Harlene said

"Well you better get it to them" Akane said

"Understood" Harlene said walking of Division 1 and into a door marked DXL

* * *

"Roger that" Deathstroke said "Just a bit further gents"

"Please, you said that when we passed into Thailand" Boomerang grumped  
"So?" Deathstroke asked

"We're in damn Cambodia!" Deadshot said

"Quit ya bithcing" Kogami said lighting up a smoke

"What he said" Deathstroke quipped walking away not noticing the trees move slightly

"Screw that MOVE!" Deathstroke said as the Suicide Squad moved onto their target

"I'm going to gut him with me boomerang" Boomerang said

"Yo Homie, I can light start a bonfire" Diablo said

"That's sounds good" Boomerang said

"At least we're enjoying the fresh air" Kogami said

"That we are, but for how long?" Deathstroke asked

"What do you mean?" Kogami asked

"Call it a hunch" Deathstroke said

* * *

Back in Tokyo in an old subway tunnel a stasis pod opened and out called a lordly looking man

"So this is the future, so far I'm not impress" the man said as he grabbed his sword and walked over to a grouop wearing a high tech version of ninja robes "So tell me what has become of our order?" the man asked

"It is not good, Lord Ra's Al Ghul!"

"Then we must fix that shouldn't we?" Ra's asked. "To a better tomorrow"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the last chapter, so who saw all of that coming, no one I left it open for a sequel featuring Ra's Al Ghul. This was really fun to write plotimg out everything even the obscure easter egg of Joker's crime coefficient of 801 which was also his Arkham cell number is The Killing Joke 0801 which when run though an alpha-numerical cipher gives you Ha!**

 **Now I would ike to say thank you to Bloodydemon666, Mrotrax, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for being frequent reviewers, those who have faved and followed, those who just read it and those who read these after I post this today**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
